The Curious Case Of Draco Malfoy
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: Years after the war, Draco Malfoy finds himself in an awakened coma and forced to be cared for by his enemies. What happens when enemies start to feel for each other? And what will happen if he is cured? Journey into the minds of patient and healer as they each try to battle both disease and heart. DM/GW canon before CC Rated T for swearing PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

Welcome to The Curious Case Of Draco Malfoy :)

This story is written for Amanda who gave me her Dramione plot bunny and allowed me to use it for Drinny. Thanks for the inspiration, girl.

This takes place years after the war, and is canon through Deathly Hallows, but there will be nothing Cursed Child related.

As always, Queen Rowling owns Harry Potter. I just borrow the characters on the weekends.

Enjoy the fic :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Trapped

There were no signs. No warnings. No indication that something was wrong. No knowledge that anything would happen. It came out of nowhere, and it seemed it couldn't be controlled.

Draco Malfoy woke up one morning and felt as if he was trapped in his own body. He felt as if he was in a shell of himself. As if some invisible force had entered his mind and taken over, leaving him to sit in the background and watch like a spectator.

He laid back and watched as his mother called out his name. Apparently his body didn't respond. He looked at the panic in his mother's gray eyes that he had inherited. Her look pained him. He wanted to reach out and take her hand, but his body wouldn't allow him to.

He soon found himself being washed and dressed by a house elf. That annoyed him _. 'What the hell is the matter that I'm being bathed as if I am a child?'_ he thought. ' _Am I really that messed up that I can't even do for myself? This shit won't fly, I've got to get the hell out of here!'_

He tried his best to make himself walk out of his bedroom door, but every time he tried, his body would not move.

 _'The fuck is this?!'_ he yelled in frustration. He yelled even louder because he couldn't get his body to yell. He found himself getting frustrated.

 _'Come on Draco, you can do this. Move dammit, move!'_ he willed to himself, but to no avail.

He found himself being pulled into a ministry car by his mother. Something must have been seriously wrong if they were traveling by car. His mother was never fond of cars. She never even learned to drive.

"It's going to be okay darling," he heard his mother say. "We will figure out what is wrong and we will fix it."

Draco sighed. He could hear the worry in his mother's voice. She was always a worrier, even more after the war. When his father was arrested and sentenced to Azkaban for life, she worried if they too would meet the same fate. Fortunately for them, Harry Potter had spoke up for them, telling how she had lied about him being dead and how he had assisted in helping get Harry a wand and not identifying him to his evil aunt. That had been almost eight years ago.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" he heard his mother shout to the driver. "My son is ill! He needs help!"

Draco wanted to touch her. To let her know that everything would be okay. If only he could move his hand. If only he could give her a nod.

Nothing. His blinking wasn't even his own.

After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at a building. As soon as they stepped in, Draco wanted to leave. It smelled too clean. Sanitized. Reminded him of moments spent in the hospital wing at school with Madam Pomfrey after Quidditch injuries.

He was placed in a wheelchair and taken to an elevator. He listened as his mother tried to explain to the person that was with them what had happened that morning. Apparently he was not responding to his name being called. He seemed to had stared vacantly at her, as if he wasn't there. He wouldn't make a sound.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had said her name, looked directly at her. Tried to move. He had yelled at the top of his lungs. What the bloody hell was she talking about?

They got off the elevator and he was wheeled to a bright but comfortable room. He was placed on a bed that didn't feel comfortable at all to him. He instantly missed his bed at home.

For the next couple of hours he watched as he was poked and prodded over. He was so annoyed at the situation that he could just spit. He cursed each and every person out that touched him, although apparently they heard nothing.

"It seems to me Mrs Malfoy, that your son is in a type of coma." said one of the men that Draco had eventually figured out to be a healer. "We have seen cases like this before. Especially recently. Effects of the war, I'm afraid. He's the 12th patient we have had this year with this occurrence actually."

"A coma?" said Narcissa. "But, he is awake!"

"His body is ma'am, but his mind is elsewhere." the healer tried to explain. "He can probably see and hear, but he can't respond. I doubt he knows who he is, where he is, or who we are."

Draco was absolutes disgusted. _'The bloody hell does that mean?! I know who my mother is, you wanker!'_ he yelled internally, wishing that he could speak it from his own mouth.

"His case seems rather extreme. It is similar to Frank and Alice Longbottom from the looks of it."

Narcissa gasped as tears fell from her eyes. She knew of them all too well. They were a married couple that were tortured by her departed sister for information decades ago. She had tortured them into insanity. Permanently.

"So...will Draco be...is this..."

"We don't know if it is permanent yet miss," said the healer. "Though rare, there has been at least three cases of this that the wizards had pulled through. Though it took them years, they did eventually gain themselves back. The Longbottoms however, did not."

"How did this happen? Draco wasn't tortured by anyone during the war."

"Could have been exposure and the traumatic events, Mrs. Malfoy. He could have gotten hit by a curse unknowingly, he could have had an episode, we cannot deduce the cause at this time. All we can do is keep him here, keep him safe from himself and others, and take as good of care of him as we can."

Narcissa put her face in her hands. She was devastated. She didn't know what to think, what to do. Her only son, her pride and joy, was laying there as if he were kissed by a dementor. She looked into his vacant grays and saw nothing. No vibrance, no emotion, no life.

"I want round the clock care." she said. "I want your best team of healers working on him. Money is no object. Whatever amount you need, I will give. Just please, please save my son. He is all I have left." pleaded Narcissa, grasping the healer's cloak.

Draco rolled his eyes. _'She's so dramatic.'_ he thought.

The healer turned to his wand, whispering in it. A minute later, there was a knock on the door. The healer led Narcissa to it.

Draco willed his eyes to turn towards the door. Apparently his body wasn't too keen on being nosy, because he could only look out of the window his eyes were facing. This frustrated him to no end. What good was it to be inside of himself if he couldn't even see where he wanted?

Thank goodness he could hear.

"Yes, I do remember you two. Sorry we didn't know each other under kinder circumstances." he heard his mother say to someone.

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Malfoy. The war happened much too long ago for grudges to be held by me." he heard a woman who sounded way too familiar for comfort say.

 _'Is that-'_

"I feel the same way." he heard another vaguely familiar woman's voice say.

"You will do everything in your powers to help him then, won't you?" he heard his mother ask.

"Mrs. Malfoy, we are a team." he heard the first woman say. "While I am good at curse breaking, she is excellent at care and potions. We will do whatever it takes for however long it takes to make sure that Mal...I mean Draco, leaves this place back to the way he was. You will have your son back. We guarantee it."

He heard his mother give a sincere and satisfied thank you. He then heard footsteps heading towards him. He wanted badly to turn his own head to see what was going on, as he heard quill writing against parchment and hushed tones.

He then saw his mother's face again, her looking a bit brighter. She smoothed his hair down, kissed him on the forehead, and held his hand. He could feel her hand, and wanted desperately to squeeze it.

"My poor poor baby." Narcissa said. "You're going to be alright. You're in the best of hands. I wish I could stay, but I honestly can't remain here and see you like this. You are breaking my heart. I will be here to visit you in a few days. Please try to be on your best behavior, especially to the nice Weasley women. They will be doing all that they can to help you."

Draco could have sworn he heard his mother incorrectly. He just knew he did not hear his mother say Weasley women. Surely his ears had just played an evil trick on him.

His eyes however couldn't play any games as soon he found himself looking at two all too familiar faces.

 _'Oh fuck me.'_ he thought. _'You can't possibly be serious.'_

Staring back at him were the faces of the Mudblood and the Wesealette. Hermione Granger and the only Weasley girl who's name escaped him having only really interacted with her once in school.

 _'Hell no!'_ yelled Draco _. 'I refuse! I'd rather die than let these bints work on me! Someone avada kedavra me right now!'_

He willed his body to react in some sort of disdain. Anything. Even a sneer.

Apparently nothing happened because the two witches still looked at him as if he was not doing anything.

 _'Dammit.'_ he scowled.


	2. Chapter 2: Morals

Chapter 2: Morals

Ginny Weasley waited until she was in the comfort of Hermione and Ron's home to let her frustrations out.

"I quit." she announced to Hermione, as the two ladies sat at the table sipping tea.

"You're not quitting, Ginny," said Hermione, calmy.

"Oh yes the bloody hell I am," said Ginny, putting her cup down. "I absolutely refuse to work on a Malfoy. What the hell do I care if he is loopy?"

"You care because it's your job," said Hermione. "You worked hard to get your position, Gin. At 23, you're the youngest healer in your position. You can't give that up because of Draco Malfoy."

"I can always go back to Quidditch, Hermi," said Ginny, stubbornly. "The Harpies will take me back in a millisecond."

Hermione looked at her sister in law and sighed. She knew that this was going to happen, but she refused to let Ginny back down because of animosity.

"Ginny Weasley, I am not going to let you quit because of him. You didn't even get as much flack as I did in school by him, remember? He called me Mudblood so many times, I might as well have had it tattooed on me. I was tortured in his bloody parlor by his demented aunt, for crying out loud. However, I'm going to treat him like I do all our other patients. If I can do that, then so can you."

"But I don't want to." sulked Ginny.

"It won't be so bad. It's not like he can say or do anything crummy. That's a plus."

Ginny pouted in her seat. A few seconds later, the front door opened, revealing her brother, Ron Weasley, walking in from a long day of training new recruits in the auror field.

"Hey, sweetheart." said Hermione, getting up to hug and kiss him after he put his bag down. Ron embraced his wife as he threw up a couple fingers at Ginny in a hello.

"How was work?" asked Hermione.

"Grueling. Especially since we have Seamus's git of a cousin in the ranks now," said Ron. "He does more shit talking than he does actually training. How was yours?"

Ginny grumbled as Ron sat at the table with a glass of water. Hermione sat back down in her seat and nervously looked away from Ron.

"It was...different," said Hermione in an uneasy voice.

"Oh please." mumbled Ginny.

Ron looked from Ginny to Hermione. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well, we have a new patient. A very... interesting patient," said Hermione, hesitantly.

Ginny had enough. "Just tell him. We have to work on the biggest prat of the wizarding world," she said, crossing her arms.

"Biggest prat? The only one that applies to that statement is that tosser Malfoy." said Ron, chuckling, looking back and forth at his wife and his sister. His chuckling slowly died after seeing their morose and angry expressions.

"Oh bloody hell, are you serious?" said Ron. "You have to work on bloody Malfoy? That's ridiculous, Hermione, you can't do that!"

"It's my job, Ronald," said Hermione.

"Tell them you two need to be assigned to someone else. They can possibly make you put up with him!"

"Ron, he can't do anything to us."

"Of course he can't. That wanker put one finger on either of you, I'll kick his sorry ass." proclaimed Ron.

"She didn't mean it like that," said Ginny. "Malfoy is in an awakened coma. He has practically lost his mind."

Those words calmed Ron instantly. He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the git, despite him hating his very existence. Harry himself went through that a year ago for a few months. It scared both him and Hermione, thinking that they would never get their best friend back. He had seen long ago the pain Neville Longbottom went through with his parents permanently in that state. He wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"Well, I guess you have to do what you have to do," said Ron begrudgingly.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Are you having me on Ron?! I thought you of all people would have had my side! I'm refusing to work on him!"

"What if it was Harry again, Gin? Or one of us? I'm sure his mother at least loves him. She wouldn't want her son to be like that. The least you could do is think of her. Shit, what if that were you? Would you want to live your life like that?" said Ron.

Hermione beamed at her husband. She was hoping he wouldn't hold a grudge when it came to actually saving Draco's mind.

Ginny slumped down in the chair, pouting like a baby. She really thought that at least Ron would take her side. At the same time, she knew Ron had a point. It wouldn't be right to let the foul git just lay there in himself while his mother suffered. She was absolutely devastated over her son.

"Fine. I guess I'll do what is needed," said Ginny, reluctantly. "But if that prick comes to and insults me or you Hermione, I'm hexing him. He'll be in St Mungo's for more reasons than he can count."

Hermione smiled happily at Ginny, who scowled back. True she had to work on the git, but she didn't have to like it.

* * *

Later on, she went back to Grimmauld Place, where she, Harry, and Harry's fiance, Pansy Parkinson all lived together. Two years after the war, Harry and Ginny had broken up. It wasn't messy or anything, the two of them had mutually fallen out of love with each other. Harry felt more like a brother to her now, and Harry let her stay at his home while Ginny was in medical school and until she could save up to start her own practice, which was something she seriously wanted to do.

Everyone was extremely shocked when two years after that, Harry and Pansy had befriended each other. They had met up at the fourth anniversary ball honoring the fallen war heroes. They had set aside their differences and became fast friends and eventually started dating.

When Harry went through his coma, which was a bit milder than Draco's and the Longbottoms, Pansy stayed by his side day and night. When he recovered, he proposed.

"Poor Draco," said Pansy, after hearing Ginny tell her and Harry what happened. "I wonder how he got that way."

"We haven't figured that out yet," said Ginny. "We start treating him tomorrow. Although, I really don't want to."

"You have to Ginny. He's my friend," said Pansy worriedly.

"Well your friend is a total prat and you know it Pans," said Ginny. "However, I am going to do it. It's my responsibility as a healer, plus Narcissa is paying Hermione and I personally. The money I get from her will help with my own practice."

Pansy smiled. "Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you're doing it. Despite what he exhibited in school, Draco can be a very lovely person. "

Ginny scoffed. "Yeah of course you would think so, being as you are pureblood, rich, and Slytherin."

Pansy laughed. "Darling, I'm not rich any longer remember? After Mother and Father found out about the engagement, Father cut me off."

"Again, sorry about that," said Harry.

Pansy kissed Harry's nose. "I don't bloody care about that. I still have you."

"Is this going to turn sappy? Should I start gagging?" joked Ginny.

Harry chuckled. "Do you some good to snog someone, Gin." he said.

"The only thing close to a snog for me these days is performing CPR on patients."

"Oooh, maybe you and Draco can get some CPR in," said Pansy, laughing at her own joke.

Ginny glared at Pansy. "I wouldn't snog that prat for all the galleons in the wizarding world," said Ginny, playfully throwing a balled up napkin at Pansy's face. 


	3. Chapter 3: Snake Charming

Chapter 3: Snake Charming

Draco woke up the next morning before his body did and it scared him. He couldn't force himself to open his eyes, or even turn to get comfortable.

With thinking being the only thing Draco could do, he had managed to do a lot of reflecting over his life. He was 25 years old, still living off his family's money. He hadn't had a consistent girlfriend since...well never. He still depended on house elves to do whatever it is he wanted them to do. Frankly, he was still a child.

He didn't know how his mother put up with him. Hell, how in the world did he put up with himself?

He pondered over if maybe it wasn't too late to make a change. Maybe he could try being a bit nicer to people. More open.

Never.

The only people who really knew him truly was his mother, Pansy, and his best mate Blaise Zabini, who he was just reminded was supposed to attend a Quidditch game with him today.

He soon felt his body begin to stir. He felt a touch on his arm. His eyes had opened and he found himself staring into the sepia colored eyes of the Weasley girl.

 _'Dammit.'_ thought Draco. _'I would wake up to her face.'_

Ginny looked into Draco's steel orbs, scoffing at them as if they were insulting her. As much as she wanted to say every cruel thing in the world to him and know for a fact that he couldn't do a thing about it, she found herself almost pitying him. So, she decided for now to be somewhat cordial.

"Well Malfoy, I see you're awake," said Ginny, trying to force a smile, but failing miserably.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Ginny. You can probably tell my surname by my hair. That is, if you understand colors still."

 _'Stupid bint.'_ thought Draco. _'Of course I know my damn colors. I'm not illiterate.'_

"I was told to talk to you while I check you out. And seeing as your mother is paying both Hermione and I personally, I'll be the one taking care of you the most," said Ginny smugly. "How do you like that, Malfoy? Being taken care of by a Weasley. I bet you're simply thrilled aren't you?"

 _'Cheeky little blighter, aren't you?'_ thought Draco. _'I guess you feel you can say whatever the hell you want because I'm incapacitated.'_

Ginny went over to the sink and filled a basin with warm water. She sat the water on the table beside Draco's bed. Draco figured his body was interested in watching Ginny, because his eyes clocked her every move. Probably didn't trust her. At least his body got that much right.

He listened as Ginny hummed a familiar tune that Draco couldn't quite recall. He just knew that he had heard it before, and that it was actually relaxing.

"Okay, Malfoy, I'm going to sponge you off," said Ginny. "Don't get too excited that a hot little blood traitor like me is going to be cleaning every part of your pasty body."

' _Oh hell no. She's going to clean me too? Damn! I'm that bloody useless to myself that this filth has to fucking bathe me? She does have one thing right. She is hot, at least, for a blood traitor.'_

Ginny took off the button down shirt that Draco had on from yesterday. She couldn't help but blush. "Wow Malfoy. Quidditch has done you good. Too bad all this nice body is wasted on you."

Draco found himself chuckling. The girl had spunk. He didn't expect that at all.

Ginny proceeded to sponge Draco off, starting with his face. Draco embraced the warm feeling of the sponge. Ginny was surprisingly gentle to him. It felt like his mother's touch in a way. The thought was both comforting as well as scary.

She moved down to his neck, then to his arms and chest. As she was washing his torso, Hermione walked in.

"I'm here to check on our patient," she said to Ginny. "Hello Draco."

 _'Sweet Merlin, I don't want her to touch me.'_ thought Draco, cringing at Hermione touching his arm.

"Has he responded to you speaking to him?" asked Hermione. "Are you actually speaking to him, Gin?"

"I've said a few words." mumbled Ginny.

"That's not what I meant when I said talk to him. You need to really speak to him. Have a conversation with him."

Ginny huffed. "Really? I have to seriously have a full blown one sided conversation with this git?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Afraid so. Just like we had to do for Harry and the other patients. It's stimulating and helpful. Also, it makes him feel like he isn't alone."

 _'I'd rather be alone that be subjected to her moaning and groaning every damn day.'_ thought Draco.

Ginny rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do would be to actually carry on a conversation with Draco Bloody Malfoy. However, she was being paid. Handsomely. She was not about to mess things up by not doing what she was supposed to just because she hated him.

Hermione did a few more checks of Draco's vitals with her wand and then left the room, leaving Ginny to finish her work.

* * *

After she was done cleaning and putting Draco in fresh clothes, she sat and simply stared at his face. The expression on his face was almost haunting to her. Draco seemed to be lifeless. Sure, he would turn his head or lift a limb every now and then, but it seemed as if he was completely empty.

Ginny found herself truly feeling sad for him. Hermione and Ron were right. No one deserved to live like that.

"My name is Ginevra Weasley," said Ginny, as she took a comb and started trying to style his hair. "I'll be 24 my next birthday, which is in August. From your charts, I see you'll be 25, in a couple of months. That should be exciting. What would you like to do for your birthday? Or better yet, what would you have done for your birthday."

As much as Draco didn't want to hear her voice, he couldn't help but feel a bit of comfort as she spoke. After his mother had left, he had started to feel extremely alone. Sure a healer or two would pop in to check vitals and poke at him, but none of them said anything other than medical terms.

"I bet you were planning on having a huge party with whatever friends you have, along with people who pretend to be your friends. There would be tons of slags there fawning over you, begging to be yours for the night. Seems like the life," said Ginny, finishing his hair.

Draco smirked. She had actually described his plans to a T. The part about people pretending to be his friends however, made him feel a bit discouraged.

"I probably won't do much for my birthday. Got to save money."

 _'Of course you do. I'm shocked you know what a galleon looks like.'_ thought Draco, amused by his own words.

"I want to open up my own private practice, you see," said Ginny, wondering why she was sharing this information with him. "It will specialize in witches and wizards that are in your state. I want it to be more personal, and not seem like a chore. Hermione will help me, Pansy says she would love to be an assistant or secretary, and a couple other healer friends said they would join me as well. Sounds great doesn't it? Well, probably not to you. I doubt you know much about empathy and caring for others and not just yourself."

 _'Oh come on, I'm not a total prick, Weasley!'_ thought Draco, getting mad. If only he could move his body. He'd hex those lovely lips right off of her face.

Still, he did admire her ambition and what she wanted to do. Private practices in the wizarding world were rare and most of them seemed to be all about the money and not about the care. But the Weasley girl seemed to really want to be there for her future patients. He couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of her.

Ginny stayed with him for hours. She talked about her childhood, her brothers, Quidditch, and her time in medical school. Draco thought he would be bored of the bint by now, but he found himself growing more interested in her the more she talked.

"I've got to go, Malfoy," said Ginny around 6. "As much as you probably liked being served by someone lesser than you, I do have somewhat of a life."

She looked once again in Draco's eyes. Nothing.

"It must feel terrible not to do as you please. You probably feel like you're a prisoner in your own body. I may not like you Malfoy, but I promise to do whatever it takes to get you back to your normal, arrogant, uppity, Slytherin self.

She moved a stray piece of hair from out of his face. She felt a small pull at her heartstrings. She had actually had fun taking care of Draco. Maybe taking care of the great snake wouldn't be too bad.

Draco looked at the legitimately kind look in the Weasley girl's eyes. Maybe having the Wesealette watching over him wouldn't be the worst. She seemed as if she genuinely cared about what she was doing.

He watched as she gave him a small wave and went out the door. He suddenly felt a sense of loneliness, something he usually never felt. He thought himself barmy for wanting her to come back in the room and talk to him some more.

This was going to be a long night. 


	4. Chapter 4: A Breakthrough

Chapter 4: A Breakthrough

The weeks passed and soon, Draco had been in St. Mungo's for over two months. His mother had stopped coming by to see him, stating that it was too painful. Pansy had came by once and refused to come back. Blaise had came by twice, but also found that he couldn't bare to see his best mate seemingly lifeless.

Despite feeling immensely disappointed, Draco found that he understood. He hated seeing the hurt in his mother and friends eyes and not be able to show any sort of hope to them. He had all but given up trying to force himself to do anything, and he was slowly becoming depressed.

The only light that came his way was Ginny. He had come to really enjoy their "conversations" and even the one sided banter. He liked that Ginny would pay extra attention to him and go beyond her duty was a healer. She would clip his nails, style his hair, make sure that his was dressed in his own clothes that his mother had dropped off. She would feed him foods broken down into a liquid form for his feeding tube that she and her mother made themselves, which was much more delectable than that slop that St. Mungo's would call food.

She brought in a radio for him one day, sensing that Draco felt alone when she would leave. She would turn it on to music channels, some muggle, some wizard. Sometimes they would sit and listen to Quidditch games which would make Draco laugh, hearing Ginny curse out the teams.

Without even realizing it, Ginny and Draco had developed an odd sort of friendship. She no longer called him by his last name. The day she called him Draco made him laugh hard. He has seen that she really didn't want to, but the fact that she tried and continued made him feel better.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?" read Ginny dramatically from her screenplay book of Romeo And Juliet that Hermione had given her. "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she"

Draco loved when Ginny read to him. She put such passion and feeling into the words that he could picture everything she was saying vividly. She read him mostly muggle books. Said that he needed a culture shock.

Romeo and Juliet so far was his favorite. Maybe it was the intrigue of the secret relationship. Maybe it was the fact that the families reminded him of his and the Weasleys. Always feuding. But through that, he and Ginny had found a friendship.

"I'm gonna stop there, Draco. I'll finish the rest of the scene tomorrow," said Ginny, placing a bookmark between the pages and closing the book.

 _'You always do that at the best parts, its so annoying.'_ thought Draco.

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes to see if there was any change. She hated doing this to herself as well as him. It had seemed like all the other healers had given up on him. However, both her and Hermione was diligent in their work with him, determined to find a way to cure him.

"I know you're in there, Draco. You have to be. They are telling us that you are a lost cause and to let you go, but me nor Hermione are listening to that foolishness. You're in there, I can feel it," said Ginny softly, as she held his hand.

Draco felt as if he wanted to cry. He wanted so badly to give her something. Anything. It didn't matter what it was. Even it if was a raise of an eyebrow. He concentrated as hard as he could.

 _'Please...something...give her something.'_ he thought over and over.

And that's when it happened. Ginny gasped as Draco's hand gripped hers. She looked down at their hands and then up at his face. Though his eyes were still vacant, she could tell that him gripping her hand wasn't involuntary.

"Yes!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "Oh yes there it is! Thank you! I knew it!"

Ginny let go of Draco's hand and rushed out the door. She ran until she reached her and Hermione's research office.

She burst through the door to find Hermione writing at her desk. Hermione jumped up at Ginny's expression, worried.

"Ginny, what's the-"

"He squeezed my hand, Hermione. He squeezed my hand!" said Ginny, frantically.

Hermione's eyes grew big.

"I was looking at him and talking about how I knew that he was there and that I was going to be there for him, and he squeezed it. He did it on his own!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ginny's enthusiasm. "This is great! This is absolutely fantastic! He responded faster than Harry did."

"Come on!" yelled Ginny, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her out the door.

* * *

The girls rushed back to Draco's room. Hermione whipped out her wand to check Draco's brain activity. He had always had some, indicating that he wasn't brain dead. However, it seemed that the activity hadn't changed.

"Ginny? His readings are still the same." said Hermione sadly.

Ginny's smile disappeared. "What are you talking about? What do you mean they are still the same?"

"I mean nothing has changed. Maybe it was just a flinch in his body or something. He has made movements before, you know that.

"I know, but this was on response to me, Hermione. I know that-"

"Gin, I don't think it was. Something new would have registered."

Ginny looked at Hermione, completely flabbergasted. "I know what happened, Hermione Weasley! He squeezed my hand to let me know he was there. He'll do it again, see?"

Ginny grabbed his hand anxiously. "Okay Drayke, just like last time, okay? Show her. Come on, show her Draco! You can do it! Show her that you're there!"

 _'I'm bloody trying Ginny, I swear to Merlin I am!'_ thought Draco, trying his best to will himself to squeeze her hand again.

Only this time, nothing happened.

Hermione looked sadly at Ginny as she begged and pleaded for Draco to squeeze her hand.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. We still won't give up." said Hermione as she went back out the door.

Ginny looked at Draco, devastated. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Draco felt horrible. He wished so badly that he could wipe every single tear that Ginny was shedding away.

"It's alright," said Ginny, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "Its alright, its fine. We both know what happened. If you want it to be our secret for now, it can be. I'm just glad you let me know that you are there. I promise, I'm not giving up on you, no matter what anybody says, okay?"

Draco wished that the tears he was starting to shed on the inside would show on the outside. He felt dreadful, but despite that, he vowed to make himself get through this.

Anything to make Ginny smile. 


	5. Chapter 5: A New Perspective

Chapter 5: A New Perspective

Hermione invited Harry, Pansy, and Ginny over to her and Ron's house for dinner that night. She felt that maybe Ginny would like to be surrounded by family and friends. Plus, she had an announcement to make. A couple, in fact.

Ginny sat awkwardly at the table, picking at her food. Harry, Pansy, and Ron watched her intently, having no idea what had happened earlier that day.

"Alright there, Gin?" asked Ron, concerned.

Ginny nodded, face not changing expression, eyes still on her food.

"Ginny had a bit of a trial at work today," said Hermione

"Really?" asked Pansy. "Something happened with Draco? Is he cured?"

Ginny shook her head slowly, eyes still focused on her plate.

"Well, Ginny thought that something had happened," said Hermione.

"Correction," said Ginny, eyes cutting over to her sister in law dangerously. "I know something happened. Draco squeezed my hand in response to me today."

"Well that's wonderful, isn't it?" asked Pansy. "That's what Harry did, didn't he? And in a week after more treatments, he improved tremendously."

"Yes, but Harry's brain waves had changed, Malfoy's hasn't. They are still the same, so his movement was involuntary," said Hermione.

"No it wasn't!" snapped Ginny, causing everyone to jump. "I talked to him, I encouraged him, and he squeezed my hand. Why can't you just accept that he is getting better?!"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You're acting as if I don't want him to get better. Which is far from the truth. You know that I want him well just as much as you do."

"Oh no you don't! You don't even do anything with him. All you do is check his vitals, maybe give him a few words as if he were a baby, and then leave! You don't know what's going on in that room! Draco is progressing. Maybe not at the pace that you want, but he is!" yelled Ginny, eyes glazed with unfallen tears.

The trio were taken aback by Ginny's words. Pansy however, gave Ginny a knowing look, but didn't say anything.

"You know what Gin? You're right," said Hermione. "I'm not always in there, so I don't know fully what is going on in the way that you do. I can only go by the facts that are presented to me. I shouldn't sit here and say that you don't know what you're talking about. If you feel he is making progress, then that is what he is doing."

Ginny gave Hermione a small smile. "Thank you, Hermi," she said, softly. "Sorry for having a go at you like I did."

"It's fine," said Hermione. shrugging it off. "Sometimes I need to be snapped at. You needed to remind me that you know more about him hands on than I do."

"Hey Ginny, a thought," said Ron. "I mean, I'm no mediwizard or anything, but since it seems that this is of the mind, why don't you try Legilimency?"

Ginny perked up. "Legilimency? Merlin, I never even thought of that!"

"Me neither!" said Hermione, astonished that neither one had that cross their minds.

"I feel like it may help. You can see if you can reach into his mind and hopefully find a reaction," said Ron, feeling quite good about himself.

"Maybe not on him just yet," said Harry. "What about on the Longbottoms first? They have been there the longest, they would probably be able to give you more insight, don't you think?"

"Harry, Ron, you're geniuses!" exclaimed Hermione, happily. "This is perfect!"

"One problem," said Ginny. "We don't know anything about Legilimency, Hermi."

"We can research, Gin, we can! In the meantime, we continue treatment as followed, you continue his care, and we will figure this thing out!" said Hermione, encouragingly.

Ginny jumped up out of her seat and ran over to Hermione, hugging her tightly as the two laughed with elation over their new plan.

"This is going to be so great for you, Ginny. And while we are all happy and excited, I have some news for you," said Hermione, holding Ginny's hands.

"What is it?"

"I'm giving my lead position to you. From now own, besides me helping you with Legilimency, you will be the one taking full care of Draco."

Ginny looked confused and felt a tiny bit hurt. "What? Why? You don't want to work with me anymore?"

"Oh no, it isn't like that," said Hermione quickly, sensing Ginny's feelings. "I'm not doing this because I don't want to work with you on Malfoy anymore. I'm doing this because I can no longer work with curses. It would be too dangerous for me."

"What? Why is that?" asked Ginny.

"Because I'm pregnant!" squealed Hermione.

The room grew quiet for about four seconds. Then, an uproar or squeals and cheers filled the room.

"I KNEW SHE WAS PREGNANT! I TOLD YOU HARRY!"

"OH MY GOODNESS ! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"Good on ya mate! Finally, another godchild."

"OH RON! MUM IS GOING TO GO BALLISTIC! SHE'LL BE SO HAPPY!"

"Thanks guys," said Ron, blushing as he walked over and hugged his wife.

"How far along are you, Hermi?" asked Ginny.

"Four months today actually." said Hermione, proudly as she took the concealment charm off of her to reveal a nice sized baby bump.

"Four months? And you're just now telling us? You sneaks!" said Pansy in mock anger as she jumped up and rubbed Hermione's belly.

"Well, we were waiting until we knew for sure things would go right this time," said Ron. "We didn't want to get hopes up like the last time, and then have something go wrong. Her mediwitch says that the baby is perfectly healthy, and that Hermione is now healed of all effects of the cruciatus curse that Lestrange had put on her."

Harry went over and hugged both Ron and Hermione. Ginny and Pansy took a few steps back. The trio needed this time for themselves. The war had put them through a lot, especially the events of Malfoy Manor, and especially with Hermione.

Hermione and Ron had been struggling for the past few years to get pregnant. The cruciatus curse had done a number on Hermione's uterus and for years, they didn't think that she would be able to carry a baby, having miscarried twice before. This baby was a complete miracle.

* * *

"I'm really happy for them," said Pansy, smiling from ear to ear.

"So am I," said Ginny, wiping away a happy tear.

"I'm happy for you as well, Gin. You can take full control over Draco's treatment and make sure things go the way you want them to."

Ginny nodded. The idea of it made her feel warm inside and she couldn't wait to tell Draco in the morning.

"How is he?" asked Pansy.

"He's still there, listening to me prattle on about nothing," said Ginny, glumly. "I feel like I'm boring him. I've talked about practically everything. I read to him, but books are only so much."

Pansy thought about it for a moment. "Have you talked about your love life?"

Ginny laughed. "I don't have one of those, Pans."

"You did once. Draco is a bit of a romantic contrary to popular belief. He had always put on that player persona, when in reality, he has always wanted somebody to truly love him."

"Didn't you at some point?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "No. Sure I had a childish fancy of him, but it wasn't real love. I didn't know that until Harry came along. But after my childish antics, Draco and I's friendship improved and he opened up a couple times. He likes to hear about people and love. You'd be surprised."

Ginny sighed. She didn't know if she would be willing to open up to him that way. After Harry, she had some bad apples. Some worse than others.

"Why don't you go visit him, Pans?"

"I simply can't," said Pansy, sorrow in her voice. "Draco is the closest person to a brother that I have. I don't want to see him not being able to laugh at a joke or scowl at my teasing. It hurts to see him like that."

Ginny sighed, leaving it alone. She knew exactly what Pansy meant.

It was starting to really hurt her too. 


	6. Chapter 6: Late Night Conversation

Chapter 6: Late Night Conversation

For the next couple weeks, Ginny worked tirelessly with Draco and Hermione. When she wasn't at Draco's side, she was with Hermione trying to research and learn Legilimency as best she could. Though she found herself to be lousy at it, she was determined to get it right.

On the eve of Draco's 25th birthday, an exhausted Ginny came later on that night, surprising him actually, as she had never done it before.

"Oh, you're still up," she said looking at Draco's eyes. "I wouldn't have thought you sleep by now."

'Hardly.' thought Draco. 'What are you doing here so late, Red?'

"I guess I'll just have to bore you to sleep then. I can't have you seeing what I'm going to do. You'll be sure to tell," said Ginny with a wink.

'The hell is she babbling on about?' thought Draco, curiously.

"Well let's see, what to discuss? I could finish reading to you. Or we can talk about something that may be of interest to you, as it involves one of your best mates."

Draco was intrigued, although he couldn't show it.

"So, Pansy is getting married in three months," said Ginny. "What do you think of that?"

Draco wished that he could roll his eyes to show his discontent. On the one hand, he was happy to hear she was finally marrying. On the other, it was to Saint Potter. He was still bewildered as to why Pansy chose to be with the bloody prat.

"I get to be a bridesmaid and wear green. How Slytherin, right? It's gorgeous though. I've seen the picture. I'm excited. I haven't been to a wedding since Angelina and George's a few years back. Harry was my date then. Guess I'll be going stag this time."

Draco couldn't help but feel bothered by that. He found himself wondering what she would look like in her dress. The green would certainly bring out the fire of her hair. And to look that good and be all alone? Why, it would be a travesty!

"It's not like I couldn't get a date. Though you might disagree, I am quite the looker," said Ginny, in fake smugness.

'On the contrary, Gin. I think you're bloody gorgeous.' admitted Draco.

"So it isn't like I couldn't find an attractive wizard to be on my arm. It's just... Well..."

Ginny didn't know if she really wanted to talk about it. Draco was eager to listen. He felt as if he was peeking into her diary, wondering if he was meant to hear anything at all.

"When Harry and I broke up, Dean and I got back together for a spell." began Ginny. "You remember Dean Thomas don't you? He was chaser on my Quidditch team. Tall, lovely dark skin, really handsome?"

'You mean tall, black, and a complete git?' thought Draco, not really caring to hear about handsome Gryffindors.

"Anyways, we dated for about four months until he admitted that he fancied wizards rather than witches. He's with Seamus Finnigan now."

'I always knew those two were poofs.' thought Draco, thoroughly amused. He couldn't wait to tell Blaise this when he got better.

"Then I went with a Muggleborn from Beaubaxons. His name was Charles. He was a nice bloke at first. We went out for four years. I thought he was the one, you know. He had proposed and everything."

Draco felt an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. He felt like he wanted to find this git and beat him to a pulp.

Was this jealousy?

"Then, I came home from playing abroad with the Harpies early because I had clinicals the next day. I found him in our bed with another witch," said Ginny, trying to hold back her hurt and anguish that she still felt about the memory.

Draco found himself feeling enraged. Now he really wanted to beat the worthless prick into a pulp. How dare he cheat on Ginny! Who the hell would be that mental to do so?!

"After that, I found it best to just be single." sighed Ginny. "I find that it's better to be by yourself and risk not getting hurt than to be with someone and get fucked over, you know? It can be quite lonesome at times, but nursing loneliness is better than mending a broken heart."

'Sounds logical.' thought Draco. 'Lonesome, but logical.'

"Have you ever been in love, Drayke?" Ginny asked. "Probably not. You're too much of a player to understand love, I bet. For you, it's probably the flavor of the week. A different woman every Friday."

'Saturday, love.' thought Draco, smugly, then paused. Suddenly the statement didn't seem that amusing, and he was glad that he couldn't speak. He would have surely said it and instantly regretted it.

"You wanna know what I think?" asked Ginny.

'No, but I know you're going to tell me anyways.' thought Draco.

"I think Pansy is right about you," said Ginny. "I think this whole playboy persona is just that. A persona. And illusion. You really want someone to love you. Just one. But you think that you can't possibly have it because of the sins of your past. So you sit there and you drown your broken hopes with meaningless shags with bimbos that you know only want you for your name and your money. But after they leave in the morning, you're left staring at a blank space on your bed."

Draco didn't know if he wanted to be angry at Ginny for reading him like a book, or angry at himself. He couldn't believe that without him having any conversation with her in life that she had talked to him as if she had known him since birth. How could she see his inner most desires without him saying a word? How could she possibly know?

"I think otherwise," said Ginny, stroking his hand. "I think that you could be capable of real love. I feel like there is someone out there for you that won't hold your past against you, that won't want you for status or money. She's out there, Draco. Don't lose hope."

Draco's body had closed its eyes. Draco was upset. He wanted to look at her and give her some sort of sign that he was pissed off at her for knowing way too much. He wondered what she would do with her new found theory. Probably something to ruin him.

His body must have gone into a deep sleep, because he could no longer heard anything. He suddenly felt scared. He was in himself, by himself, not knowing what was going on while Ginny was still the room. His thoughts were racing this way and that.

Ginny looked at Draco, sleeping. She shook her head as she thought about the fact that in his sleep, he looked so innocent, almost kind.

She wondered if they would be actual friends if circumstances were different. Would she have been able to overcome animosity and seek him out? Be there for him?

She put the thought out of her head. She had more important things to focus on as she got to work setting up her surprise. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Birthday Boy

Chapter 7: Birthday Boy

Once again, Draco woke up before his body did.

He groaned. He was growing tired of himself being up and not being able to do a damn thing but think. At least this time, he had a lot to reflect on.

He pondered more over the previous night and Ginny's tale. The cheater. The prick.

He couldn't understand that how after four years of being with someone as great as Ginny, why would the man suddenly wrong her in such a way?

It couldn't have been her personality. Even though the fiery redhead was a force to be reckoned with, she was sweet as a sugar quill. She was funny, she was smart, she was passionate. She never provided a dull moment even when she thought she was. From what he could see in the mirror she would place in front of him sometimes, she took immaculate care of him. She was painfully beautiful, he actually was astonished that a poor person could look so good. Ginny was everything.

Then it had hit him. Ginny really was everything. His everything. Merlin, he actually fancied the witch. He cringed at his new revelation. How the hell did this happen? Was he that detached from reality to where he would actually seek solace willingly from a blood traitor? Did that even matter anymore to him?

He had to end this...this...whatever this was. There was no way that he could possibly allow himself to feel for a bloody Weasley. He metaphorically put his foot down. In the morning when she would come, he would ignore every single thing that she would say. He would try his best not to look at her. He would pretend she was an entirely different person if he had to.

A couple hours later, his body woke up. He was sitting up this time, as the bed had been pushed up to where he was in a sitting position. He was glad that his body was looking around, because he was blown away by what he saw.

He saw colorful streamers hanging from the ceiling. The room itself seemed to sparkle. He saw a huge hanging banner that said "Happy Birthday Draco". Was this what the little Wesealette was working on after his body went to sleep?

He heard the door open and watched her walk in with a gold party hat on her head. His entire plan went completely out the window when he saw her smiling face.

"Morning, Birthday Boy!" said Ginny enthusiastically, blowing into a noise maker and throwing up a bit of confetti. "Do you like it? I know this isn't what you would have wanted, but I figured I could do a little something for you. Mum blended you up a cake that I'll let you have later, and I asked Pansy and Blaise what you would like, and minus the strip tease and lap dance, hopefully you'll have a bit of fun today."

Draco couldn't help but feel warm and excited. She had actually took the time out to come up with something for his birthday. If he remembered the days correctly, this was her day off. She had come in and been here for his special day on the day where she could have slept in and not given a damn about him.

Ginny charmed the radio to play songs that he liked only. Blaise told her how he actually liked to watch the telly and told her what shows to put on, so she had borrowed one of Ron and Hermione's tellys and a DVD player to watch movies and programs on. She read him Peter Pan, a story that he had enjoyed since he was a kid. She had even gotten him a present; seeker goggles. He still enjoyed playing quidditch, and his mother had told her how his favorite pair of goggles had broken.

After the most delicious cake mixture he had ever had in his life, Ginny sat and ate her own slice of cake, smiling at him, hoping that she had at least given him somewhat of a good day.

"I'm sorry that your mother didnt come by, nor Blaise and Pansy," said Ginny, disappointedly. "I practically begged them to, but they all said they couldn't see you like this."

'It's alright, love.' thought Draco. 'At least I had you.'

"I wish that you could have at least participated in your activities. Maybe danced a little. Can you dance? I didn't pay attention at the Yule Ball my third year. You more than likely can, having been raised a pampered prince."

'Always with the jokes.' thought Draco, amused.

"I've almost gotten Legilimency down, but not enough to try it on you." shrugged Ginny. " I'm almost scared to do it. I don't want to read your mind and see the horrible thoughts you've had about me. I know you have probably dammed me to hell at least 50 times by now."

'Oh, Ginny.' thought Draco, sadly. He wanted so much to let her know that she was entirely wrong.

"I know that you hate me for who I am. I used to hate you too for the same reason. But lately, I feel like we really have bonded. You have been a listening ear, despite the fact that you really don't have a choice. I feel comfortable talking to you. I actually feel like you're a friend, which I know in normal circumstances, would never happen. Maybe one day, after you come out of this, we could have a proper conversion. One where you will talk, and I'll listen for once. I wouldn't mind listening to your whining."

Draco was thankful that his eyes were looking at Ginny's face. He could tell that she was trying to hold back her emotions. Her eyes would always tell on her. It broke his heart when she would scan him at the end of the day, and he could see the sadness and disappointment in her eyes that she would try to mask with a friendly "maybe tomorrow".

Ginny looked intently at Draco's stormy eyes. She thought she saw a bit of vibrance in them, but then again, it could have been her mind playing tricks on her.

She found herself not being able to hold back. She moved closer and closer to his face, and pressed her lips gently against his.

Draco thought that he had died and gone to heaven. She was kissing him. She was actually kissing him! What beautiful dream was this? He willed his lips to kiss her back. 'Oh please, move you imbecile and kiss her!'

She moved away from him slightly and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Drayke." she whispered in his ear. And with that, she left, leaving Draco cursing his body for being so bloody useless.

As Ginny walked to the apparition point, she couldn't believe what she had done. She kissed him. She bloody kissed the ferret! Had she taken advantage of him? She certainly hadn't meant to, something had just came over her and she just...

This wasn't good. This was not good at all. 


	8. Chapter 8: Journey Into The Mind

Chapter 8: Journey Into The Mind

Five days after the kiss and Draco found himself furious that nothing had changed. In fact, Ginny acted as if nothing had even happened. That infuriated him even more.

Why wouldn't she even talk about it? Was it that disgusting? Was kissing him like kissing a corpse?

He started to regret changing his mind about feeling something for her. The angst was way too much for him to deal with, not to mention, dealing with being trapped inside of himself. But who was he kidding? Every time he came to regret it, she would come back in the room with her jokes and her looking after him and he would forget that he was upset.

"It's raining today," said Ginny as she clipped Draco's fingernails. One of his involuntary movements consisted of him scratching himself from time to time, so Ginny made sure his nails were short, as she came in once and it looked like his arm had been attacked by a kneazle.

"Do you like rain?" asked Ginny as she continued manicuring. "I like the sound and look of it, but not the feel. I would imagine that you wouldn't like rain after that Quidditch fiasco your 5th year."

Draco groaned. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It was you guys verses Ravenclaw wasn't it? You and that bitch Cho Chang was hunting for the snitch and it was raining buckets. I remember watching you get frustrated because your hair kept sticking to your face, and then some way, you ended up slipping off your broom and crashing into the ground. For the first time ever, I was scared for your arrogant life. But the funny thing was, you had caught the snitch. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all disappointed, but I secretly cheered for you. Great flying you did."

 _'Thank you.'_ thought Draco. _'I only broke two ribs, my leg, and my dignity, but thank you.'_

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes. They were as gray as the clouds outside, and they too looked filled with rain. She took his hand into hers, holding it close to her heart. Draco couldn't help but be soothed by the feel of her heart beating. It was rhythmic and beautiful, but also quick.

"Draco, please. Give me something. Anything. It doesn't matter what it is. I just want to know that you're there."

Nothing. Though Draco willed his body with all his might, he couldn't even get his pinky to move.

Ginny sighed. She then felt that maybe it was time. She at least had to try.

"Don't be scared, Drayke." she whispered. "I'm going to try a bit of Legilimency on you. Just to see if it will help. Just to see if I can do it."

 _'Ginny, you better not -'_

Suddenly he saw flashes. A flash of his mother holding him as a baby, signing a sweet lulling tune as she rocked him to sleep. Things sped up again to the first time he had encountered Potter and the Weasley King on the train to Hogwarts, sped up and stopped at he and Zabini laughing and sharing Honeydukes treats, sped again and stopped with him crying to Moaning Myrtle in the bathroom, sped and stopped at him standing his ground while his parents called for him to join him, sped up and stopped at him sitting to himself, reading a book in his room, sped up and stopped at her drastically reading Romeo and Juliet to him, and lastly, sped up and stopped at the kiss that Ginny had given him.

 _'STOP!'_ he thought as loud as he could.

Ginny snapped back, eyes wide. She was panting hard.

"Draco, you said stop. You...you told me to stop." she whispered.

 _'You can't know Gin.'_ thought Draco frantically. ' _You can never know how I feel. You...'_

He found that he was looking around frantically. He was doing that. Moving his own eyes left to right from Ginny to the door.

 _'Merlin's bollocks...'_

Ginny quickly whipped out her wand and scanned him. She was astonished to see that his brain activity had jumped. Not tremendously, but just enough to excite her.

"Draco, if you can hear and understand me and if you can do it, blink. Blink Draco!" pleaded Ginny.

Draco blinked his eyes. Willingly.

"Blink them three times!"

 _'Okay, Gin, you sound mental.'_ thought Draco amusingly as he blinked his eyes three times.

The next thing he knew, Ginny had crashed her entire body into him, hugging him tightly. He wanted to hug her back, but he could not get his arms to move, no matter how hard he tried.

 _'Damn.'_ he thought, extremely disappointed.

"I'm guessing you can't do anything else because you would have pushed me off." laughed Ginny. "It's okay. I knew you were there! You're going to be okay! I'm going to get you through this, Drayke!"

Draco couldn't help but smile at Ginny's elation. For the first time in his life, he felt like he had done someone proud. He felt as if he had lifted her spirits. Her happiness made him feel happiness.

And it was then that he made a promise to himself and to her that he would continue to make her happy, no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9: Confliicted

Chapter 9: Conflicted

"You did what?" said Hermione and Pansy at the same time. Ginny and the other ladies were looking through more bridal magazines at Grimmauld Place while Ron and Harry were off getting fitted for their wedding dress robes.

"I didn't mean to!" said Ginny, hands covering her face, muffling her voice.

"Oh no you don't Ginevra Weasley!" said Hermione, taking Ginny's hands from her face. "You are not going to cower away from us! What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't, okay?! I had decided to throw together a nice birthday for Draco a few days ago, and it...I don't know...it just felt…'

"Like the right thing to do?" asked Pansy optimistically.

Hermione glared at Pansy.

"It couldn't have been. I mean of course it wasn't, I basically took advantage of him. I don't know what came over me."

"I do." said Hermione. "You fancy him."

Ginny looks dumbstruck. "How the hell would I fancy Draco Malfoy? He a hasn't given me a reason to! All I do is talk to him and take care of him. As I should. I am a healer."

"Yeah, but he listens to you talk." said Pansy.

"He really doesn't have a choice in the matter now does he? I'm sure he wouldn't care to hear a word I had to say if he was well."

"And how do you know that?" asked Pansy. "You never know. He could very well change."

"Draco Malfoy? Changing? Highly unlikely." said Hermione.

"Hermione, that's not fair." said Pansy. "Everybody can change. I was a total bitch in Hogwarts. I even tried to turn Harry into Snape, remember? And look at me now. I can still be a bitch, but I'm done with the pureblood supremacy. I'm marrying Harry Potter for crying out loud."

"Pansy, you weren't as bad as Malfoy."

"I really was, Hermione. I just didn't do the things that Draco did. But Draco didn't have much of a choice now did he? My family wasn't threatened. His was." said Pansy.

"You have a point." said Ginny. "But the war is over. Has been for eight years. Has Draco really changed since then?"

"Not all at once. But he has made improvements. You have to allow him the chance to prove himself. You never know how he will be coming out of this coma, Gin." said Pansy.

"I do find myself wanting to at least be his friend. The fact that I feel he is actually listening to me is comforting." said Ginny.

"Friends is just fine." said Hermione. "Just don't start snogging the git."

* * *

Later that day, Ginny found herself sitting in the parlor of Malfoy Manor, giving Narcissa progress report over tea.

"I'm glad to hear you are taking such good care of my baby, Ginevra and I'm so happy to hear you are getting to him." said Narcissa, appreciatively. "I'm confident he is in the right hands."

"Thanks Ms. Cissy." said Ginny, circling her finger on the rim of her teacup.

"You look like something is troubling you." said Narcissa as she dipped a biscuit into her tea.

"I did...something." said Ginny, hesitantly. "Something that was wrong."

Narcissa looked worried. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"I...kissed your son."

Narcissa looked stunned for a second, then she started to chuckle.

Ginny looked at the older woman, confused as to why she found it amusing.

"You had me thinking you did something horrible." said Narcissa.

"I feel horrible about it." said Ginny. "First off, I didn't have his permission. Second, I shouldn't be doing things like that with your son even if I did have his permission. He hates everything about me. From my red hair to my tattered clothes."

"You don't know that for sure, my dear. " said Narcissa looking sincerely at the girl. "You have been with my son since March and it is now June. You have been the one to take care of him, to keep him company, to make sure he knew that he had someone. Draco appreciates it, I'm certain he does. Outside of me, he has never really known much kindness and affection. And you have been nothing but that, even though you could very well be horrid. It hurts me to say, that you have been there for him much more than I have. And really, you have went above and beyond your duty as a healer. Especially with his birthday."

Ginny mulled Narcissa's words over. She truly had went above and beyond her calling. Coming in on her days off, taking care of him beyond cleaning him as she would any other patient. She enjoyed being around him, she could admit to that.

Narcissa looked at Ginny's face. She wore her emotions on it, and it was clear to see that she was wrestling with her emotions.

"I do believe you have fallen for my son." said Narcissa, knowingly.

Ginny smirked. "My sister in law and Pansy seems to think the same thing."

"Pansy was always good at reading people. Especially my son." said Narcissa.

"I can't fancy your son."

"And why not? You don't find yourself worthy?"

"For the most part. He doesn't like me nor my family. He probably doesn't want me near him." said Ginny.

"Maybe you should ask him." said Narcissa. "You say he blinks for you now. I'm pretty sure you can establish some kind of communication."

Ginny blushed. "I don't want to. Not now. He will probably have a go at me with his eyes for such a question."

Narcissus laughed. "You are such a vivacious and beautiful woman. But you sell yourself short. You never know. You may very well be the fire that melts my son's icy heart." she said, gently lifting Ginny's head by the chin.

Ginny grinned. "It would take an inferno to melt that."


	10. Chapter 10: Getting By Zabini

Chapter 10: Getting Past Zabini

Over the next couple of weeks, Ginny worked harder with trying to focus with her Legilimency. She wanted to see if she could try and focus on certain aspects of Draco's mind. Maybe that was what was needed for him to get back to functioning correctly.

She also worked with Draco to figure out a means of communication. So far, one quick blink meant yes, two quick blinks meant no, three quick blinks meant I don't know, one long blink meant I know, and two long blinks meant thank you. She tried to see if she could get him to spell out words, but Draco himself stubbornly wouldn't do it. He figured that with doing that, he would tell her too much. He wasn't really ready to talk.

"I talked to Blaise the other day, Drayke."said Ginny as she worked on circulating the blood in Draco's legs, something he always found annoying yet arousing because of Ginny's soft hands. "He says he wants to come by and see you. What do you think?"

'Hell no. He knows too much.' thought Draco, so he blinked his eyes quickly twice.

Ginny shook her head. "Too late. I told him to come. You need more interaction than just me. So he should be here any minute now."

Draco rolled his eyes. He had been happy about the fact that he could physically do that now. He looked hearing Ginny groan.

"Now now, don't be like that." said Ginny as if she was scolding a six year old. "Blaise is your best mate and a good guy. You need your mates around. You two can talk guy stuff, you know? I really don't feel comfortable discussing slags with you."

The door opened and Draco watched as his best mate walked in carrying a ridiculous potted plant and a teddy. 'Merlin, he's an ass.' thought Draco knowing he had brought those things to be funny.

Blaise have Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek as a greeting, an act that made Draco want to hex him for a half a second. They talked briefly in whispers and then Ginny walked away.

"I'll be on my lunch break, Drayke." said Ginny. "Be nice to my man, Zabini."

Blaise shot Ginny an amused and dopey grin as she closed the door. He then gave that same look to Draco.

'Shit.'

"You're her man now?" said Blaise. "We shall discuss that one later. How you been mate?"

Draco just stared at Blaise, not trying to show any emotion with his eyes.

"Oh don't even Drayke. Gin already told me your little signs. Luna sent this plant to keep nargles from invading your mind, and I brought you a teddy because I know you like soft things."

Draco rolled his eyes and long blinked twice. 'Insufferable bastard.'

Blaise laughed. "Oh you're welcome, Princess. And I'll be sure to pass the love to her. She's getting ready to pop, she is. Hopefully you'll be cured by the time the babies arrive. You have to be there for your god children's birth."

Draco smirked. He had always thought that Blaise and Luna Lovegood's relationship was odd when they had gotten together, however, the quirky and sweet Ravenclaw had grown on him, and even though half the time, he didn't know what she was talking about, he still liked that she made his best mate happy. And he stood proudly with Blaise when they got married a year ago.

Draco stared at his friend as his body language suddenly turned nervous.

"Look D, I'm sorry I haven't been by sooner and don't think I've abandoned you. It's just, seeing you not being able to do shit is hard. My best mate laid up in a hospital bed, not being able to do shit but look around? I'm man enough to say that it truly breaks my heart."

Draco wanted so bad to be able to mickey on his friend. However, it did feel good to know that Blaise cared. He and Pansy were the only two he considered friends basically all of his life.

"I felt like shit not coming by on your birthday. Lu was pissed at me for days for that one. When dealing with a pregnant bird, never make them angry, remember that."

Draco laughed. He couldn't imagine a mad Luna. She probably looked like a tantrum throwing child, he wouldn't be able to take her seriously.

"Ginny told me what she did for you, that was brilliant of her." said Blaise.

Draco sighed. He couldn't deny that. He blinked once slowly, indicating that he knew.

Blaise smirked. "Something tells me you fancy her, Drayke."

'And here we go. Mind your damn business, Blaise.' thought Draco as he blinked twice for no.

Blaise gave Draco a sly look. "Don't give me that, D. I know you like her. I can sense it. I know you too well, Drayke. Your eyes tell on you."

'This is exactly why I didn't want you here you bitch.' thought Draco, though he couldn't help but chuckle.

"She's a good girl, Drayke. A right looker, a fiery woman that I know can put even you in your place. You need that. You're getting old, you need to settle down. The old days are over, your father is gone. Put this stupid feud aside and go for it, eh?" said Blaise.

'It's not that, mate. You've got it all wrong.' thought Draco. He wanted to shout it at him so bad. He had long dismissed all negative thoughts he had of Ginny.

However, he wasn't dumb. He knew that she more than likely held those negative thoughts of him. How could she not? He had effected her life in many ways. He was the one that was responsible for the Weasley King's poisoning, her oldest brother's encounter with Greyback, her sister in law was tortured in his home, and on top of all of that, belittled them for years He bashed the family for years over their lack of finances and the fact that they cared about muggles.

She would never. She wouldn't even entertain the idea. The thought made Draco ache. And Blaise could see it in his eyes.

"You're all right, mate. You're all right. You'll have her one day." said Blaise, noticing the sad emotion in Draco's eyes.

* * *

He changed the subject and began talking about their other friends and their lives, gossipped a bit, and joked around. Ginny came back an hour later.

"Everything alright?" she said peeking in the door.

"How do you put up with this boring wanker?" joked Blaise as he stood up.

Ginny laughed as she walked in and moved the fringe of hair off of Draco's forehead. "Awh come on. He's not so bad once you get to know him." said Ginny. "If anything, I probably bore him."

Blaise gave the both of them a knowing look. "Something tells me otherwise, love." he said with a smirk.

"What are you.."

"I'll come by some other time, D." said Blaise, patting his shoulder. Draco quickly blinked once to say yes.

"Alright, Ginger. Thanks for looking after my boyfriend." said Blaise with a wink.

Ginny grinned "You're such a prat."

"And you two are both blind." said Blaise, tugging a strand of Ginny's hair.

"What are you-"

"I'll be by another time. See you later." said Blaise as he went out the door.


	11. Chapter 11: The Butterfly Garden

Chapter 11: The Butterfly Garden

The summer days had started out beautifully with nice warm breezes and non sweltering temperatures. On days like these, Ginny would take Draco outside to St. Mungo's rooftop gardens.

The rooftop gardens were made specifically for long term or permanent patients, be it ones in Draco's case, or some with cases like Gilderoy Lockhart. It was made up of five sections: a flower garden, a vegetable garden, a garden where patients could grow whatever they wanted, a magical plants garden, and a butterfly garden.

Ginny decided that she would take Draco into the butterfly garden, which was a dome that housed flowers, small trees and numerous different types of butterflies in all shapes, sizes, and colors.

When they had entered the garden, Ginny pulled Draco out of the wheelchair she had pushed him in. She was glad that Draco could at least move his legs and body in the direction she would pull his hand, making it fairly easy for them to walk around it, and get Draco some much needed leg exercise.

As Ginny gently pulled Draco along the paths, he looked around as best he could, seeing as he couldn't turn his head the way he wanted to. He listened attentively to Ginny, as she talked about the butterflies she knew about, pointing them out to him as best she could.

They had approached a bench in the middle of the garden, where Ginny made Draco sit down, with her sitting beside him.

"As the man that your are, you probably don't like butterflies." said Ginny, looking at Draco's eyes.

'On the contrary, I like beautiful things. Some of them are very nice.' thought Draco quick blinking once to let her know he liked them.

Ginny was surprised, but humored. "Really? I would have never imagined the arrogant and mighty Draco Malfoy ever liking butterflies." she joked.

Draco rolled his eyes at her, earning a small push to the arm.

"Butterflies are simply amazing creatures." began Ginny. "They start out these sometimes hideous little creepy crawly things that are everywhere and then they make their chrysalis and stay in there for awhile, and then, they emerge from it, beautiful, colorful, and flying. It's almost like a rebirth."

Draco quick blinked once to let her know he understood her. Suddenly a pretty blue and green butterfly landed on his knee. Draco watched add the butterfly opened and shut its wings, as if it was exercising them, seeming content on staying there for awhile.

Ginny put her finger on Draco's knee, allowing the butterfly the walk onto it like her finger was a tree branch. She then lifted her finger so that it was eye level to Draco so he could see it better.

"You know Drayke, you're kind of like this butterfly." she said. "You started out this pratty little caterpillar, roaming around, consuming everything and making a mess of things. Now, you kind of trapped in your own cocoon, and eventually, hopefully real soon, you will be emerging from it, a butterfly. Somewhat reborn."

Draco thought about her analogy. He loved the way her mind worked.

"I wonder what color your wings will be." said Ginny, absentmindedly as she popped her finger up and encouraged the butterfly to fly off.

If you would have asked me that a few weeks ago, I would have said red and black." said Ginny. "The red representing anger, you always seemed angry and dark which is the black. But now? I feel like maybe they would be a sky blue. Like a clear sky after a storm. And maybe flakes of yellow for the sun."

Draco was glad he was sitting in a slant because he was really enjoying looking at Ginny's face as she described Draco being a better person after this ordeal. It made him feel proud that she thought of him that way. Like he had a goal to achieve.

"When you are cured of all this, do you think you'll go back to the way you were?" asked Ginny.

Draco quickly blinked his eyes three times, telling her he didn't know. And honestly he didn't. True, some aspects of his personality would indeed change, but he would be free to do as he pleased again. He could easily fall right back into his old habits.

Ginny looked a bit discouraged. She would have hoped that he would want to be a different person. That he would want to be a better person. Maybe instead of a butterfly, he was a no spot changing leopard.

"Draco?" asked Ginny, suddenly feeling nervous. "If I ask you something, would you give me an honest yes or no?"

Draco quick blinked once, telling her yes.

"Are we friends?"

Draco's eyes lit up as he quickly blinked once, telling her yes. He was really calling her mental and saying that of course they were friends, but he couldn't put that all in one blink.

Ginny felt her own butterflies in her stomach fluttering. "Really? You consider me your friend? That's good to know. Now I don't feel like I'm always boring you to death, and even if I am, now I know you don't care." she said with a blushing smile.

Draco rolled his eyes as affectionately as one could roll their eyes in that manner.

"Are you lonely in there? I can only imagine that you are. You're not able to freely move and go where you want it talk to whoever you please. I would feel isolated." said Ginny.

Draco took a second to think. A month or so ago, the answer would be a definite yes. But lately, even though she was only around 12 hours a day and 5 days a week, he didn't seem so alone anymore. He had her.

He quickly blinked his eyes twice, saying no, causing Ginny to blush. He liked seeing he do that, and he wish he could show her with even a tiny smile. As much as he willed himself to, he just couldn't do it.

'Oh well.' thought Draco, sadly.

He slowly blinked his eyes twice.

"Thank you? What are you thanking me for?" asked Ginny.

Draco sighed. Times like this, he wished he hadn't been so stubborn and learned to spell with his blinks.

"For bringing you here?"

Draco blinked no.

"For asking you what I asked?"

Draco again blinked no.

"For...for being your friend?" asked Ginny, once again feeling hot blush come upon her face.

'There you go.' thought Draco, as he blinked yes.

Ginny grinned as she tried to hide the fact that even more butterflies were fluttering around inside of her now.

"I have another question. Well, more like an apology and a question." said Ginny, nervously. "Were you mad at me, when I kissed you on your birthday? Because that was so unprofessional of me and I felt terrible. I didn't know what came over me or what possessed me to do it."

Draco blinked no. Ginny was shocked.

"Really? You aren't angry?"

Draco once again blinked no.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Now I don't feel as guilty. You didn't actually like it, did you?" she asked, meaning it to be a joke.

Draco smirked. If he could talk, he would tell her that he liked it, it should have been longer, and he wouldn't mind doing it again.

Instead, he winked at her, causing Ginny to laugh loudly.

"Silly git." she said, gently nudging his shoulder.

She stood up and took Draco by the hand. Instead of holding it like she was originally, she laced her fingers through his.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

'More than okay.' thought Draco as he blinked yes.

She walked him back over to his chair, fingers intertwined. Draco wished he could tighten his grip on her hand to let her know that he was enjoying this. Then again, maybe she didn't need to know. Not yet anyways.

Ginny helped him back into the wheelchair and pushed him out of the butterfly garden as she made their way back to his room. She had a million other questions she would have loved to ask him, but for now she was satisfied with what she had learned. He was thankful for her friendship.

And apparently her kisses.


	12. Chapter 12: A Major Discovery

Chapter 12: A Major Discovery

Ginny went by Hermione and Ron's after she left Draco. While she was getting ready to leave, Hermione has flooed her, telling her that it was urgent.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny as she walked into Hermione and Ron's home office.

"I think I've found a way to help Draco."said Hermione enthusiastically. "And not just him, possibly the Longbottoms and others as well."

"What have you got?" asked Ginny intrigued, sitting down in the chair in front of Hermione's desk.

"It's so simple, I honestly don't know why I hadn't thought of or a long time ago. Most ailments of the mind are triggered by a memory correct? Luke a sort of PTSD?"

"I believe I'm following you, although some cases are indeed spell and curse based." said Ginny.

"That is true, but, what if we were to use Legilimency to see if we can find the cause, and extract the memory?" asked Hermione, anxiously.

Ginny thought about it for a second. "I think I see what you're getting at." said Ginny, growing excited. "If the patient has no recollection of the event, then it wouldn't have a trigger, thus wouldn't have the problem. Hermione Weasley, you're a genius!"

Hermione blushed. "Well, I wouldn't say all that.."

"Wait!" thought Ginny. "That probably wouldn't work for the Longbottoms. Since the cruciatus curse was physical, extracting the memory of the event won't change anything. It attacked the body until the mind snapped."

"Oh, you're right." said Hermione, feeling a right bit disappointed.

"But, it could help in the case of Lockhart and Draco. Ron's spell backfired and went directly for the mind. And Draco's issue it's from PTSD as well as some of the others. We could try it on Lockhart or one of them before we do it to Draco."

'Sounds like a plan. And I know just the witch that would be able to help you since I can't."

"Who is that?"

"Why, our old Head Of Gryffindor House of course." said Hermione with a grin.

The next day, Ginny and Professor McGonagall walked past Draco's room and up to the locked doors of the Janus Thickey Ward. This ward housed the permanent residents of the hospital.

Ginny checked in her badge and they let the two women in.

"Miss Weasley, and Minerva, how lovely to see you" said the lead healer. "You're going to be seeing about our dear Gilderoy, aren't you? Ms. Weasley flooed me last night about it."

The two ladies nodded and followed the healer as she directed them to Gilderoy's room. She knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Gilderoy, hun? You have a couple visitors, Professor McGonagall and Miss Weasley." said the healer as they approached the man dressed flamboyantly in orange and pink.

"Ah, Minerva. Haven't seen you since my Ravenclaw days! And sweet Ginevra, it's good to see you too! You've been neglecting your poor old Gilderoy, you have." said Lockhart, cheerfully as he went to each woman and hugged them.

Professor McGonagall had to remind herself that Lockhart had no memory of the time he had taught Defense Of The Dark Arts in 1992. That obliviate backfiring had done a horrible number on him. He stayed forgetting his name. The only thing he was best at was writing his name on everything.

"Gilderoy, these ladies are going to see if they can help you with some of your memories, okay?". said the healer as if she was talking to a five year old.

"Splendid, splendid, let's get on with it, shall we?" said Lockhart, obediently sitting on the bed.

"Now Miss Weasley, I'm going to need you to concentrate as hard as you can to find the memory and bring it forward." said McGonagall. It will make it easier for me to extract it."

Ginny nodded and looked at Lockhart intently while she pointed her wand at him and said her spell. Instantly she was seeing flashes of the man's life. From his mother dressing him as a baby, him playing with kids on a playground, him being sorted into Ravenclaw, him graduating, then to him obliviating his first victim, to Ron, Harry, and him in the dark chamber.

She locked onto that memory as best she could. The memory started to play out slowly. She watched as Lockhart pointed his wand at the boys, talking to them.

And then, the scene disappeared in a blink of an eye. As if it had never happened.

Ginny snapped back and watched as McGonagall tapped her wand onto a vial. A silvery substance dripped into the vial.

Lockhart sat there looking delirious for a couple of seconds.

"Minerva? Where am I? How did we get here? Weren't wet just in the hall discussing... Miss Weasley? Is that you? Did you get hot with a growth spell, my dear? How did you get out of the chamber?" Lockhart kept babbling and asking questions as if he was just waking up from a dream.

"You did it." whispered the healer, astounded.

"Professor, do you know where you are?" asked Ginny.

"Hogwarts, of course, you silly girl." said Lockhart, confidently. "Did we get hurt? Are we in the infirmary? Is it all over?"

The lead healer waved her wand and put Lockhart to sleep. "He doesn't know where he is. It's like, it's like he has no memories of being here. It's picked up at the last place he was before the incident."

"It seems that when the memory was extracted, the event never happened." said McGonagall. "Which means that he would have never been here. Which is why he doesn't remember. I had not anticipated that."

"I don't think Hermione did either." whispered Ginny.

"Well, what do we do with Gilderoy?" asked the healer.

"We must inform him of the truth of course." said McGonagall. "It will be a complete and heavy shock to him, but he needs to know. I will help out in any way."

Ginny felt completely heartbroken. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room and out of the ward.

Tears started to flow from her eyes as she walked to Draco's room and opened the door.

* * *

Draco was already up, having been seated in a chair near the window. He couldn't see who had came into the room, but he could smell strawberries and knew that was Ginny and her intoxicating shampoo.

'She's late.' he thought.

Ginny sat down in the chair across from Draco's. Draco looked and seen Ginny's beautiful topaz eyes, looking glazed over, indicating that she had been crying.

He wanted to take her hands, but Ginny must have read his mind, because she took Draco's hands into hers and stared into his eyes.

'What the bloody hell is wrong with her?' He thought as he blinked I don't know to her, hoping she would realize he was asking what was wrong.

Ginny felt crushed. She almost didn't want to tell him. But she knew she had to.

"We found a cure. Well, actually Hermione found it. We tried it on Lockhart this morning, and it worked." said Ginny.

Draco wished he could show just how ecstatic he was to hear those words. Maybe Ginny was crying earlier because she was happy. He couldn't wait for her to cure him. He had so much he wanted to say to her. So much he wanted to do. His excitement level was through the roof.

"There was just one problem. A big problem." continued Ginny. "Lockhart has no memory of ever being in St Mungo's. Meaning he has no memory of the last 13 years. He thinks he is back at Hogwarts, in your second year."

The record of happiness scratched and stopped in his head. 'You're having me on Gin. Please be joking.' he thought, his eyes showing his bewilderment as best he could make them.

"Of course we are going to see if there is anything we can do to prevent this from happening, but if we were to do it now, you wouldn't remember anything from whatever triggered this. And you more than likely won't remember being here. Which means, you won't remember anything I did for you." said Ginny, sadly.

'Hell no! Unacceptable! I refuse!' thought Draco, blinking no.

"No?"

Draco blinked no again.

"But Draco, don't you want to get better? Don't you want to be cured?" asked Ginny, boggled as to why Draco was refusing.

'Not if it means losing what we have, to hell with a cure!' thought Draco, blinking no again.

Ginny felt completely useless. "What is it Drayke? What do you want me to do? What kind of healer would I be, hell what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you?"

'You're not doing shit to me Ginevra.' thought Draco, blinking no once more.

Ginny put her face into her hands. She felt frustrated and conflicted. As a healer, she was morally and professionally obligated to give the best care and to heal her patients.

But as Draco's friend, she felt lost. They would lose whatever this was that was going on between them. And it seemed that he was with her in not wanting to do that.

It made her feel both warm and cold at the same time.

"Don't worry, Drayke." said Ginny, looking intensely into his eyes. "Hermione and I will figure this out. It may take awhile, but we won't rest until we find a way for you to be cured, but still remember. Is that what you want?"

Draco blinked yes. He refused to have it any other way. He'd rather just remain the way it was if it meant keeping everything he learned. If it meant keeping her.

Ginny smiled through her tears. "Would it be okay if I hugged you?" she asked. "I just feel like I should right now."

Draco blinked yes and Ginny wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. Draco sighed as he breathed in deep the smell of her hair. He wished he could give her a proper hug back.

But for now, this was nice. And needed.


	13. Chapter 13: Forget Me Not

Chapter 13: Forget Me Not

For the next few days, Ginny, McGonagall, and Hermione worked tirelessly to figure out what went wrong. They also worked on trying to revitalize the memories Lockhart lost as the result of the extraction. They came up with nothing. Lockhart, however, didn't seem bothered by it.

Unfortunately, Ginny was. And so was Draco.

No matter how many times Ginny would tell him it needed to be done, Draco downright refused to take the cure.

Finally, Ginny had no choice but to go to his mother, begging for a solution.

"He can't remain this way Mrs. Malfoy." said Ginny. "It wouldn't be fair to him, and I can't convince him otherwise. I don't know what to do. And I thought I was stubborn."

"It is a problem, I do agree. However, as a professional, you have to set your feelings aside and do right by him."

"I just wish I knew why he is refusing so much. From what I gathered, he doesn't want to forget that we are friends, but that can be fixed. I'm willing to still try."

Narcissa smiled. It wasn't a delighted smile, it was more grim. Like she felt sorry.

"Oh Ginny, I think you have gotten even deeper to Draco than you think." said Narcissa, sadly.

Ginny looked perplexed. "I don't understand."

"I think Draco doesn't want to forget , because Draco fancies you." said Narcissa. "I think he knows that if he forgets and his mind goes back to a time where his father's influence was heavy, he wouldn't want to be around you. He wouldn't want anything to do with you."

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle. "I can understand us being friends, but I could never imagine Draco ever taking a fancy to me. It's impossible!"

"Is it really? You were the only person taking care of him. You went above and beyond your duty to care for him. You celebrated his birthday, talked to him, reached out to him in a way that a lot of witches wouldn't unless they wanted something from him. If this was just about friendship, Draco wouldn't care about losing that. He has lost plenty of friends. But something as real as love? He has never known that outside of me. And he wouldn't want to lose it. Not at all."

Needless to say, the conversation didn't help Ginny at all with what she should do. Neither did talking to Pansy and Hermione. One was all about professionalism, and the other was about feelings. So, she decided to speak to someone who would think outside of the box.

* * *

She knocked on the door of a grand mansion, about as grand as Malfoy Manor.

A beautiful and very pregnant blonde haired and icy blue eyed woman answered the door.

"Ginevra Weasley, it's so good to see you!" said Luna Zabini (formerly Lovegood) "Come in, but mind your step, our pet gurai is sleeping there."

"Guarai?" asked Ginny as she stepped over air.

"Yes. Resembles a small dog. Invisible, you know, but as I have special glasses, I can see them." she said, pointing to her unusually framed glasses.

Ginny laughed and hugged her friend as best as Luna's twin filled belly would allow. Luna then led Ginny to a parlor room and asked one of the house elves her and Blaise had to fetch them some tea.

"I usually don't bother with them, but it's hard doing things by yourself in this stage of pregnancy when Blaise isn't around." said Luna, placing her hand on her huge belly bump.

"With a belly like that, I can imagine." joked Ginny.

Luna smiled. "It will be any day now. But let's talk about that later. You're not here to discuss my pregnancy. This is about Draco Malfoy, isn't it?" she asked, nonchalantly.

Ginny stopped sipping on her tea. "How did you know?"

"Blaise told me he sensed a connection when he went to visit Draco." said Luna, eyeing Ginny closely.

"We are just friends."

"Not according to Blaise. He can be really insightful when he wants. He can sense emotions. Maybe he's an empath. Or maybe it's the colony of wrackspurts that live in his head."

Ginny shook her head. She decided to ignore the comment made and to just tell her the dilemma that she had going on and asked her what would she do about it.

"My honest answer? Cure him. For Draco's sake. He may feel indifferent, but he cannot continue to live like that. Imagine you and him tally falling for each other. You couldn't be together. He can't communicate his feelings and emotions like he would want. That would destroy him. He's being extremely stubborn, you see."

"You're absolutely right." said Ginny.

"Also, I don't think you should do it, Gin. Perhaps another healer can assist? Your heart would get in the way and something could very well go wrong." said Luna.

"Now why would my heart effect my work?"

"And if things are meant to be, Draco's mind will find itself and come back to you." said Luna, ignoring Ginny's question.

Ginny sat back, looking at her odd and insightful best friend. Did she really feel more for Draco than just friendship? Impossible! How could that even happen? All interaction had been one sided with her being the one that talked. All he did was listen. As if he really had much of a choice.

However, she couldn't help but sense the change in him. As if talking to him had made him a bit different. And the fact that he had said yes to liking their conversations and yes to them being friends, and also liking the kiss...

Could she really be having deep feelings for Draco?

Luna smiled sweetly. "You look like everything just came into perspective for you, Ginny." she said softly.

Ginny sighed. "I don't want him to hate me, Lu. I don't think he wants to hate me either."

Luna took Ginny's hand into hers, patting the top of it in a manner of comfort. "If you are what his heart desires, he will find a way back to you. In love, it isn't the mind that sorts things out. It is the heart."

* * *

Later that night, Ginny flooed Professor McGonagall, telling her how she would not be the one to help with the procedure. The old professor asked for no explanation, she simply told Ginny that she would speak to a colleague of hers and would seek his help and it would be done tomorrow. Thankfully that day Ginny would be off.

Ginny then went to the hospital. She crept into Draco's room to see him already sleeping.

She stood there just watching him for a moment. She couldn't help but grin at him, he looked peaceful and completely harmless.

She adjusted his blanket so that everything was covered but his head. She then kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Please don't fully forget me." she whispered in his ear. She then turned and walked away.


	14. Chapter 14: Waking Up

Sorry for not updating this and my other stories.

My younger brother was shot and killed Tuesday night. I am dealing with a lot with that. So forgive me, I just haven't had the motivation.

* * *

Chapter 14: Waking Up

Draco woke up the next morning to a lot of movement around him. His eyes darted back and forth as he took in multiple healers, only one he recognized as the one that took care of him when Ginny was off.

He also looked and seen that his mother was there. A shock to say the least.

Narcissa had been flooed earlier that morning and was told what was going to happen. She immediately flooed over to St. Mungo's so she could be present.

At first, the sight of his mother was pleasant. It felt like seeing her after a long term at Hogwarts. But then, a harsh reality set in. His mother wouldn't be here unless something was about to happen. And when he saw his old Transfiguration professor walk in the door, his fears were confirmed.

'No no NO!' he thought. 'I fucking told her I didn't want this!'

Narcissa could see the frustration in her son's eyes. She grabbed his hand tightly into hers.

"I know darling. I know." said Narcissa, sadly. "But this has to happen. We have to have you back."

Draco blinked frantically at his mother. Narcissa knew all about his method of communication, having Ginny tell her what his blinks meant. So she was quite sure that he was screaming no as much as he could.

"Draco, darling, please calm down." begged Narcissa as McGonagall and her colleague came up beside him.

'YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THIS! MOTHER PLEASE! DON'T MAKE THEM DO THIS!'

All of a sudden, he saw moments of his life flash before him. Each time, it was a moment that had something to do with Ginny. His second year when he teased her about the Valentine, fourth year when he was at the Yule Ball and he and Blaise poked fun as Neville stepping on her feet, and his fifth year, when she gave him a particularly nasty Bat-Bogey hex in Umbridge's office.

Suddenly, he found himself standing in front of Voldemort. He knew instantly what this was. It was the summer night that Voldemort gave him the mission of killing Dumbledore. He had done it right in front of his crying mother.

Then as soon as it was there, it was gone.

Draco opened his eyes to a white room. White room? His bedroom wasn't white, it was green and silver, like always. He looked around and wondered why all these people were in his room. That is, if this even was his room.

He looked and seen his mother, her hand holding his tightly.

"Mother? What's going on? Where am I?" he asked her.

Narcissa gasped, tears streaming like a waterfall down her cheeks. She hugged an extremely confused Draco to her.

"Mother, what the hell is going on? Why are all these people here? What's the professor doing here? Where the bloody hell is here?"

"Oh sweetheart, you're at St. Mungo's." said Narcissa, not knowing where to begin. She wanted to cry.

"St. Mungo's? Why the bloody hell am I here?! What happened? I was just in my room for crying out loud!" said Draco, frustration setting in.

"Mr. Malfoy, what year is this?" asked McGonagall.

Draco looked at the old lady as if she was on fairy dust. "1996, of course. Why are you asking me this?"

McGonagall gasped. "Cissy, the poor boy's trigger happened at age 16. What happened?"

"Trigger? What is going on?"

"Draco, what do you think today's date is, darling?" asked Narcissa frantically, as she held onto Draco's shoulders.

Draco looked at his mother as if she had gone mental. "It's August 10th, Mother. Don't you remember? We are supposed to be going to get my new school uniform and books today. Mother, you're starting to scare me, and I don't scare easily"

Narcissa thought back to the day Draco had said. "This was the day the Dark Lord asked Draco to kill Dumbledore. He had refused the first time and he ended up getting the cruciatus curse until he complied."

Draco stood up and backed away from his mother. "What are you talking about? Voldemort is here? And what do you mean he used the cruciatus curse on me?!"

"Draco, darling, I need you to sit down for a second." said Narcissa, approaching her son slowly.

Draco turned to run out the door, but before he could grab the knob, he caught a glimpse of himself in the glass. He touched his face and seen that it looked different. Older. The babyish cheeks he had were gone completely. His hair was as long as his father would keep his, something that puzzled him because his hair didn't grow that fast and he could have sworn he had a cut last week.

"Mother, with all do respect, what the fuck is going on?!" said Draco in a dangerously low voice.

Narcissa sighed and sat Draco down and told him about what had happened. She told him everything from his part in the war, to his father being locked away, to Harry pardoning them, every detail that she could up until the incident. "If you want to know anything beyond that, ask Ginevra Weasley."

"Her? What does the Weaslette have to do with me?" he asked.

"Her name is Ginevra, Draco. Ginny, if you so please." said Narcissa, sternly. "She took care of you, of course. Great care I might add.

Draco felt absolutely disgusted. "Mother, how could you? You let a filthy blood traitor touch me? Especially a bloody Weasley?!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, enough of that!" yelled Narcissa. "You will not insult her like that! Without her and Hermione Weasley, you wouldn't even be standing here speaking to us right now!"

"Oh it just gets so much better!" exclaimed Draco, throwing his hands up. You allowed my enemies to work on me. That's fantastic."

"They saved you! And Ginny was the only one that stayed by your side! She came to you sometimes when she didn't have to. She set you right! You will not insult her nor her friend do you hear me?!"

Draco had never seen, his mother so angry. He nodded, feeling almost afraid of what she would do. She looked like she had a good mind to hex him all the way to China.

"Fine, Mother." he whispered.

"Am I able to take him home?" asked Narcissa to one of the healers.

"We will have to run a few tests, but he should be fine by this afternoon to take home. You will have to help him to get back on his feet as a 26 year old, but I'm sure that his friends could help."

* * *

Later on that day, Narcissa had Blaise, Luna, and Pansy visit Draco at the manor. When the three walked into Draco's room, they found him positively disheveled. They tried as best they could to comfort him, to catch him up on what had happened in his life.

He was blown away to see his best mate married and to Looney Lovegood of all people. And even more blown away that Pansy was marrying Harry Bloody Potter in a matter of days.

"This all feels like a fucked up dream that I can't wake up from." said Draco, nursing a fire whiskey that Blaise had to convince him about five times that he was old enough to drink.

"I wish I could say I know what you mean, mate." said Blaise. "But at least you can live a bit better. You have no memory of the war."

"I have no memory of the last 10 years, Blaise." said Draco. 10 years is a lot to not be able to recall."

"Have you reached out to Ginny yet?" asked Pansy.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why is everyone going on about the Weasley girl? Ours infuriating."

"Because she was there for you, Draco. She has been by your side since you arrived at that bloody hospital. You owe her your respect. Especially since..." Pansy cut her words off.

"Especially since what?"

"Especially since you fancy her." said Luna in her airy voice as if she was talking about something as meaningless as the weather.

"I...WHAT?!" yelled Draco. "YOU'RE OFF YOUR ROCKER! WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD I FANCY A WEASLEY?!"

"Well you did. You two were good friends. She took care of you and you fell for her. And she fancies you as well. Face it, mate." said Blaise.

"You three have lost your minds. Maybe you guys should be the ones admitted." said Draco, angrily.

"You need to talk to her." said Pansy. "Come to the wedding Saturday. She's one of my bridesmaids. You can speak to her then."

"You must be out of your mind if I'm going to come to your wedding and see you become a Potter."said Draco, stubbornly crossing his arms.

Pansy whipped out her wand and pointed at Draco's forehead. Draco stiffened up.

"You will be at my wedding and you will have a proper conversion with Ginny, do you understand?!" said Pansy in a calm but forceful voice.

Draco nodded fearfully. He did remember that Pansy was very good with hexes. Not as good as the Weasley girl, but she had a mean jelly body hex that Draco did not want to encounter.

Pansy smiled pleasantly and put her wand away. "Excellent. Starts at 4. Don't be late."


	15. Chapter 15: The Wedding

Chapter 15: The Wedding

Ginny stared in the mirror in front of her while Daphne Greengrass put the finishing touches on her hair. Her gaze was intense, as if she was studying what Daphne was doing. However, her mind was nowhere near the wedding.

Pansy had came back and told Ginny of her, Blaise, and Luna's encounter with Draco. Though she found it slightly amusing that he was back to the mindset of a teenager, she felt completely heartbroken that he didn't remember what they had went through. Pansy wouldn't give her too many details on what he said about her, only that she almost had to hex him a couple times. So she took it as it not having gone well.

Ginny pondered over the unfortunate situation. She wondered if she could maybe go by Malfoy Manor once this was over and possibly talk to him. See if she could at least get him to be friends with her again. Or at the very least, be cordial.

The wedding went on successfully with just a couple minor hitches. Pansy stunned everyone by wearing a blue wedding dress ("Only thing pure about me is my blood." she said proudly, causing Harry to blush and the audience to laugh), an already drunkened Dennis Creevey confessed his love for Harry when the minister said speak now or forever hold their peace, and little Teddy Lupin, the ring bearer, had lost the rings for three minutes.

The reception hall was decorated in blue and white with an enchanted ceiling like Hogwarts and beautiful never melt ice sculptures all around. Ginny sat and watched the happy newlyweds as they waltzed around joyfully having their first dance as husband and wife. She couldn't help but gaze at how Pansy's smile never left her face, and how Harry looked as if he was falling deeper and deeper in love with her every second. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Two former enemies, now deliriously in love.

Draco eyed the scene from a quiet corner in the room. Though he felt extremely disgusted by the situation, he couldn't help but be happy for the fact that Pansy was indeed happy. Even if it was with The Prat Who Lived.

He looked around until he spied red hair. Red hair belonging to the Weaslette. No no, he had indeed said he would be nice. Ginny. Her name was Ginny. He started to battle internally with himself. She looked beautiful, much more than he remembered from Hogwarts, but she was still a Weasley.

A Weasley that had apparently been the only one there for him as well as saved him.

He sighed deeply and made his way over to where she was sitting alone. He looked at her stunned face as he stopped in front of her.

"Weasley." he said in a low voice.

"Dra-...Malfoy." she stuttered quietly.

"Care to dance?" he asked as he held out his hand to her.

Ginny looked at his hand and then into his eyes. She could definitely see the change. They weren't warm anymore.

"Sure." she said as she planned her hand into his and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Pansy, with her head resting on Harry's shoulder glanced over and gave them both an encouraging smile.

Ginny nervously placed her right hand on Draco's shoulder as he held her other hand and placed his right on the small of Ginny's back. As the two swayed back and forth to the music, Draco kept his eyes focused on Ginny, studying her. Ginny tried to look everywhere but directly into them.

"Why so nervous?" asked Draco with a smirk. "I was told we were friends."

Ginny started to feel tense. "You don't remember it." she said.

"I don't, but Zabini and Pansy wouldn't very well lie to me would they? Although, I thought that she was having me on when she said she was marrying Potter." said Draco.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Would you believe that you were ecstatic for her when you found out they were getting married?"

"That would imply that I liked Potter."

"You don't, but you liked that he treated Pansy well, so you accepted it and was happy for her." said Ginny.

"I'm doing that now. Otherwise I wouldn't be here." said Draco, starting to feel a bit irate.

"I would think so." said Ginny, feeling the same emotion.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are annoyed with me?"

"I'm not annoyed. I'm just..."

"Disappointed?" asked Draco.

Ginny finally looked him in the eyes. "Yes and no. Not disappointed in you, just in the circumstances."

Draco considered the answer and nodded. He then drew Ginny in a bit closer to him, so that their middles were touching. He put Ginny's hand on the back of his neck and locked his hand with the other, so that both hands were on the small of her back.

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny, unknowingly beginning to play with the strands of Draco's hair that were on his neck.

"I'm trying to figure you out. Well, us out I guess." said Draco. "I truly don't see it."

"Of course you don't, you don't remember." said Ginny, suddenly feeling venerable. A feeling she hated to have.

"You're right, I don't. That's really fucked up. I don't remember anything really past a while after my 16th birthday, don't you see?" said Draco, irritated.

"I feel like you're blaming me for that." said Ginny as she stopped dancing.

"I'm not blaming you. I would just like to remember how I managed to get in good graces with a Weasley. And vice versa. If I recall, the last thing I remember about you is that hex you gave me that almost broke my nose." said Draco.

"Well, you deserved it." mumbled Ginny.

"Did I? No one deserves bats flying out of their nose, Weasley."

"You most certainly did!"

"I most certainly did not! I was simply doing my job of keeping you and your blood traitor brother from-"

"Oh we are back on that again?! Dammit Malfoy, you're a grown ass man! The war is won, Tom is dead, that blood traitor bullshit is dead! You were saved by a muggleborn and a so called blood traitor for crying out loud!" said Ginny, stomping her foot and letting go of Draco.

"Yeah, well. I don't very well remember all that now, do I? I may have been saved by you and your Mudblood friend, but it doesn't mean I liked it."

Ginny swiftly slapped Draco on his left cheek. Everyone around them stopped dancing and watched. Ginny glared angrily at him and then turned and ran off.

Draco held his stinging cheek and watched her run off. As much as he thought he didn't care if she was pissed or not, something small inside him made him feel like he should chase after her.

He walked quickly out of the reception hall and in the direction that he thought Ginny had went. Soon he found her, standing against the wall with her face in her hands.

Draco walked up to her and stood there, simply staring at her. Tiny felt his presence and moved her hands from her face, eyes glossy from the tears she had started to shed.

"Leave me alone, you prick!" she yelled.

"Okay, I'll admit I was an asshole back there, but you can't get angry at me for it, okay?! You're acting like this is so damn hard on you! You weren't the one that lost 10 years of his life!" Draco yelled back.

Ginny sighed. He had a point. She would go mental if a decade of her life was missing from her memories as well.

"You're right. This is harder on you, and I need to acknowledge that." she said softly, looking down at her feet.

Draco calmed down and leaned against the wall beside Ginny, studying her once again.

"I do feel bad for you Draco, I really do. To not remember a chunk of your life is probably devastating to you. Even though a lot of those memories are unkind and traumatizing, still, you deserve to remember them. And not only because I'm part of them." said Ginny, sadly as she looked into Draco's intense grays.

Draco looked back at Ginny just as intensely. He found himself actually feeling sorry for her, something he never thought he would feel.

"Thank you." he said. "Even though I can't remember what you did, thank you, I guess." he said quietly, as he looked back at Ginny as if he was searching for something he knew he couldn't find.

"Just doing my job." answered Ginny.

Draco took Ginny's hand into his and looked at it. He felt a bit of a pull, but not enough to even make an attempt to conjure up any feelings for the woman in front of him. He just couldn't force what he truly felt weren't there.

"I'm going." he said, abruptly dropping her hand. He have her a small bow and then walked away.

* * *

The next day, Hermione stopped by Grimmauld place to see how Ginny was doing. She noticed the Knight Bus in front of the home, and Ginny getting onto it.

"Ginny? Ginny wait!" she yelled as she jogged a bit to catch up to her. Ginny.

"Ginny, where are you going?" asked Hermione when she got to her sister in-law. "What is this? You have bags?"

Ginny fought to hold back tears. "I'm heading to the states. New York actually."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "America? Why in the world-"

"I told you I was going to open up my own practice. There is a greater need for private practices there then here." said Ginny.

Hermione glared at Ginny. "Oh no, you're running. Are you seriously going to move because of Malfoy?"

"It isn't about Draco, Hermi. Well, not fully. I just want to start over new. In a new place. Narcissa paid me enough money and beyond for my own practice. I even have enough for my own house. I think this is for the better. I'll be back to visit on occasion and I will for sure be here when my little niece or nephew is born, but I just want to start over. I want to forget."

"Just like he did?" asked Hermione, sadly.

"Yeah, just like him. "

"You cared a lot about him. More than you let on. Didn't you?"

Ginny hugged Hermione and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I did. I'll write to everyone when I get settled, okay?" she said as she picked up her bags.

She got on the bus and Hermione let the tears fall as she watched as it sped off into the distance.


	16. Chapter 16: Memories

Chapter 16: Memories

 _September 2007_

Draco laid back in his bed, staring at his ceiling, recovering from inebriation. He had just had one very wild night. One of tons in fact.

A little while after the wedding, Draco had fallen into his unknowingly old routine of alcohol, parties, and women, no thanks to Gregory Goyle and Marcus Finch. Every weekend would start off clubbing in posh wizard clubs, chugging shots of firewhiskey and whatever other could get their hands on, and ended with nights fueled with meaningless sex with equally meaningless witches.

He would see Blaise and Pansy on occasion. Both his best mates had fallen into their family routine, with their spouses and children, and while they would happily have a dinner with him or a drink every now and then, they were not about to partake in Draco's dangerous and reckless lifestyle.

Both of his friends would encourage him to slow down. It seemed like Draco would hear that song at least once a month. Three times if Pansy Potter had anything to do with it.

**FLASHBACK AUGUST 13, 2007**

"Wow. For a baby that's half the Scarhead, he is a rather handsome bloke, isn't he?" said Draco as he sat and held Pansy and Harry's newly born son, James.

"Oh stop it, you know you love Harry just as much as you love me." said Pansy, basking in the glow of new motherhood. "Now hand him back, I need to feed him."

Draco smiled as he gave Pansy back her son to nurse. "How you women do that is beyond me. Shit, Looney does it with both those boys attached at the same time."

"Why do you still call that woman Looney?" asked Pansy, glaring at her ignorant friend.

"She doesn't mind. It's my term of endearment now."

Pansy sighed as she watched her son eagerly nurse.

"You know, you could stand for a baby, Draco. I'm actually shocked you haven't gotten at least one of those slags you whore around with pregnant already."

"Jury's still out on that." joked Draco. "I saw Nott's wife being wheeled in on the way in here. We fucked before she got married. She could easily be having my baby."

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare joke about such things!" said Pansy, throwing a nappy at Draco. "That's absolutely revolting and you were wrong for it."

"I didn't know she was marrying the bloke until the day of when announcements came in the paper."

"Have you reached out to Ginny?" asked Pansy, ignoring him.

Draco sighed heavily. That question never failed to come out of Pansy's mouth and frankly, he was getting rather sick of it.

"You already know the answer to that, Pans." grumbled Draco.

"Well you need to." said Pansy. "She will be visiting the Harry, I, and the baby tomorrow. You could come by and talk to her."

"And why on Earth would I need to do a thing like that?" asked Draco.

"Well, I know you don't realize your behavior, but you have been even more uncontrollable and intolerable than you were before your ordeal. You need some stability in your life."

"And the Weasley girl is what I need apparently?"

"Her name is Ginny and yes sweetheart, you do." said Pansy, sternly. "She is the only woman that has ever really cared for you in the way you needed to be cared for."

"Well, I don't remember none of it, so it's like it never even happened." said Draco.

"You could actually speak to her and ask what she's done. Could help you remember."

"What if I don't want to remember anything? I'm fine with things being the way they are. I'm glad I don't remember what I did in my 6th year, and I'm certainly glad I don't remember that bloody war." said Draco.

"You have to, Draco." said Pansy, seriously. "You have to remember it all. Everything that happened shaped you into an at least tolerable person. You're still acting like a teenaged prat, don't you see?"

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Draco had pondered what Pansy had said ever since that day. He was after all 27 now. He didn't need to be acting like a schoolboy prat.

Try as he might, he just couldn't recall those 10 years. Though he let on that it didn't bother him, in reality, it really depressed him. Especially when people would say some of the good things that he did.

And then there was the whole Weasley girl thing...

Draco continued to gaze at his ceiling until he drifted off to sleep.

His dreams tonight seemed unfamiliar, yet he felt as if it was deja vu. He found himself standing in front of a tall black antique cabinet in a room full of knick knacks. His hand rubbed against the wood and felt both the smooth and coldness of it.

The cabinet popped open to reveal his horrid aunt. She laughed in his face, caressed his cheek, and whispered "Well done, Draco."

Suddenly he was in the astronomy tower, wand out, pointing it shakily at Albus Dumbledore. The old man was speaking on helping him. He wondered why he stubbornly declined when really he wanted to run into his arms and embrace him like a father. Instead, he cried about having to do what he was there to do, even though he coward out and Snape finished the job in a blinding green light.

Next thing he knew, he was back home, trying hard to block out the anguishing screams of a girl. He couldn't tell who it was at first, he only knew that whatever was happening, must have been painful. He peeked over and spied Hermione Granger, writhing on the floor with every hit of the cruciatus curse, her beloved screaming her name from the cellar.

The screams went from her name to his and they were coming from his mother, as she begged for him to join their side at Hogwarts. He wouldn't budge. Part of him was fearful for his life, but another part saw that this wasn't the way and had had enough. He stood his ground until a girl's voice from behind turned him around.

He found himself looking at himself lying in what appeared to be a hospital bed. He looked disheveled, yet also as if this state was as natural as sleeping.

A flash of red hair and he seen the Weasley girl simply sitting there and talking to him. Though the words were muffled, he felt it was a lively conversation. It made him feel at peace. Serene.

He saw her kiss him and instead of being disgusted, he felt his lips tingle with delight. He felt like a bloody 4th year whom's crush just gave him the time of day.

He turned and saw the two of them sitting on a bench, surrounded by butterflies. He saw he grab and hold his hand, a giggle escaping her lips. He felt a blissful moment, also filled with vulnerability.

He saw her hug him. He could smell her hair as if she was physically right in the room. He felt his world was escaping him. His very breath was leaving his body in the her walking away. And she kept walking away, upsetting him more and more.

"GINNY, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" he yelled after her, holding out his hand so she could reach, but to no avail. She was simply too far. A faded memory.

Draco woke up with a start. His body was dripping with a cold sweat. He breathed heavily, trying to take in the memories that were closing back like rushing rapids. Suddenly he had felt alive. Even more alive than he did the day he left St. Mungo's.

He remembered. He remembered everything. Including her.

And he needed to find her, quick.


	17. Chapter 17: Ginny And Avery

Avery Chapman, Katherine, and Joshua are the only non Rowling characters in this story. Everything else is hers. Except for the Orange Gloves.

Last chapter before the epilogue!

* * *

Chapter 17: Ginny and Avery

Albany, New York

Ginny sat and sipped her tea as she watched children run back and forth in front of her house. She sighed in delight thinking about her nieces, nephews, and godchildren and how she was going to go and visit them soon for a Halloween party that her mother was planning.

"What is it with you Brits and tea?" asked an American wizard named Avery Chapman who came up behind her and grabbed her waist.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "What? It relaxes me. You Americans don't know a thing about relaxation, what with your always running about."

"I beg to differ." said Avery, slyly. "I can think of a million other things that is much more relaxing than tea."

"You horny little git." laughed Ginny as she pushed him away.

"You going back into the office today?" asked Avery.

"Yes. I have to check on our new patient again."

Avery rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Gin, that's what Katherine is for."

"Avery, she can't look after this one for so long. She is what you Americans call a no-maj. She can only do so much. And besides, until she is done with her clinicals, she is just a secretary."

"But I wanted us to catch dinner and a movie tonight." whined Avery jokingly. "We haven't had date night in weeks."

"I know, but I have to do this. Maybe if I get done early, we can catch a late night?"

"I'm holding you to that, babe." said Avery.

"And maybe we can invite Joshua too?"

Before Avery could answer, the doorbell rang.

"That's probably him now, go see." said Ginny as she walked into the kitchen to put her cup in the sink.

Avery opened the front door to see a tall pale man with platinum blonde hair and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He eyed the man suspiciously. The man eyed him the same way in return.

"Is this Ginevra Weasley's residence?" asked the man.

"Who's asking?" asked Avery on the defense.

"An old school friend. Is she here or not?"

Avery caught the attitude in the man's voice and was about to put him in his place, when Ginny walked into the breezeway.

"Av, who is- DRACO?!" Ginny exclaimed when she saw Draco standing at the door.

Draco gave Avery a smirk and then turned his attention on Ginny. "Can I come in?" he asked her.

"Of...of course." stuttered Ginny. Avery reluctantly moved out of the way and let Draco in, eyes burning a hole in the back of his head as he passed.

"These are for you." said Draco, handing Ginny the bouquet.

Ginny took the bouquet and breathed in deep. It was a bouquet of Orange Gloves, Ginny's favorite magical flowers because they looked like huge fully bloomed orange roses and smelled like orange sherbert.

She breathed the scent in deep and was reminded of home. The flowers were exclusive to a select witch florist in England. No one knew where she got the flowers from.

"Thank you Draco, they are amazing." she said. She took a vase off her end table, filled it with water from her wand, and put the bouquet in the vase.

Avery eyed the flowers curiously, then locked back onto the pompous man in Ginny's living room.

"Draco, what brings you here? How did you even find me?" asked Ginny, still shocked that he was in her house.

"Would you believe your brother told me?"

"Ron? How in the world did you accomplish that?" asked Ginny.

Draco smiled. "Took a bit of persuasion, but I appealed to his better nature."

"You asked Hermione to help you." said Ginny, smugly.

"I asked Hermione to help me." admitted Draco.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Avery.

"Avery!"

"I'm here to see you, Gin." said Draco. "I had to see you."

"Did something happen?"

"I remember." said Draco. "I remember everything now."

Ginny couldn't help but squeal in excitement. She jumped onto Draco, hugging him tightly, happy tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Draco, I'm so happy for you!" said Ginny, ecstatically. "What happened? What did you do? Did you see another healer? Did you-"

"Breathe Ginny." laughed Draco as he put Ginny down. "I really don't know how it happened. All I know is that I was sleeping the other night and it seemed like my memory came the dreams I was having. I woke up and I remembered everything!"

Draco then took Ginny's hands. "And when I say everything, I mean everything. Including you."

Ginny's smile disappeared and a heavy blush appeared on her cheeks. Avery started to inch his way towards her.

"Draco, I-"

"Can I say something? Since I finally remember what I want to say?"

Ginny nodded, leading Draco to sit with her on her sofa.

"First thing's first, thank you." said Draco. "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"That was my job." whispered Ginny.

"No it wasn't. You went above and beyond. Especially with my birthday, and the butterfly garden, and all the talking. I listened to everything and I was never bored with you. You made me laugh, sometimes you made me want to cry, and you made me feel like a real person, and not a Malfoy. You had became almost a best friend."

Ginny grinned. "Only almost?" she asked.

"Well other feelings got in the way of friendship." said Draco softly.

"Other feelings? Are you trying to say you fancied me?" asked Ginny, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Fancy?" asked Avery.

"British for liking someone." said Ginny.

"Ah."

"As I was saying, yes I did, and I wanted to tell you. Find some kind of way to show you. And then you told me you could cure me and I was actually saddened. I didn't want to lose you, and I guess I have haven't I?" asked Draco, looking over at Avery.

Ginny suddenly felt terrible. "Draco, look, I-"

"It's fine." said Draco disappointedly. "Of course you would have moved on and found someone else. I wouldn't blame you. I just wanted you to know what happened and tell you I appreciate you." said Draco, standing up.

He walked over and stuck his hand out for Avery to shake. "Just take care of her, okay? Ginny's a brilliant woman.

Avery looked at his hand then over at Ginny. He then smirked and looked back at Draco and shook his hand firmly. "I sure will." he said confidently.

"Avery!" scolded Ginny.

"Wha? He asked me to, so I will, just like I have been." said Avery.

"Avery, you know what he meant and you're being an asshole." said Ginny, hands on her hips.

"What's going on?" asked Draco. "Isn't this your boyfriend, Gin?"

"Of course I am!" said Avery, happily.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh you're impossible." she said, throwing a spark at Avery.

"He asked."

"Draco, Avery isn't my boyfriend. Not like that anyways. He's a boy, and he's a friend, but he's not my boyfriend." said Ginny.

"He isn't?"

"Avery is having you on. He's gay." laughed Ginny.

Draco looked over at the smug looking man.

"Couldn't resist dude, sorry. But I would much quicker hit on you then I would your precious redhead. Too bad for you, I already have a boyfriend." said Avery, amused.

Draco laughed in relief. He turned back to Ginny, suddenly feeling like a schoolboy with a crush.

"So, does this mean maybe we can start over?" asked Draco.

"Please?" asked Avery. "She could use some loving."

"Why don't we cement our friendship first, and see how it goes?" said Ginny after she stuck out her tongue at Avery.

Draco felt slightly hurt, but not enough to disagree. "Deal. Only, I do need to make up for something that I couldn't do that you did."

"What's that?" asked Ginny.

Draco walked over to Ginny and gently put his hands around her waist. He then began to kiss her.

Ginny was awestruck at first, but then she found herself kissing him back, putting her hands behind his neck. The world around her seemed to have disappeared as the two of them kissed. She felt as if she was floating in the air, with only Draco to hold her and keep her from falling.

She had no idea that actually kissing Draco would feel like this. She never felt such devotion and affection in something as simple as a kiss. Their tongues waltzed as Ginny hopped up and latched her legs around Draco's waist, with him moving his hands to her legs to hold her up as the kiss deepened.

"Still here you two." said Avery amusingly, instantly popping Ginny's bubble.

The pair looked at Avery as if he was invading their privacy. Finally noticing their compromising position, Draco put Ginny down.

"Not that I don't enjoy a good peep show of course." laughed Avery.

The two ignored him, staring into each other's eyes.

"Still cementing our friendship?" asked Draco, breathlessly.

"Well, maybe we can see how this goes." giggled Ginny.


	18. Epilogue: A Life Worth Remembering

Epilogue: A Life Worth Remembering

April 2011

"Do I look okay?" asked Ginny as she smoothed out the small wrinkles in her dress in the mirror.

Draco came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing on her small belly.

"Why even ask that question? You look beautiful." he said as he planted a kiss on the side of her neck.

"I do not! I look like a watermelon in this green dress. I'm so fat!"

"You're not fat love, you're pregnant, and you're only four months." said Draco as he continued his tender kisses on her neck.

"Mr. Malfoy, you randy git, I do believe you are trying to seduce me." giggled Ginny as she turned her head towards him for a quick kiss.

"It's a possibility."he said, kissing her passionately for a few seconds.

"Come on you, we will be late." said Ginny, pushing Draco away gently.

The pair flooed from their home in New York over to Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa had allowed a dinner/honor ball to take place. There, they met up with Hermione and Ron.

"You're late." nagged Hermione as she hugged her sister in law and Draco shook Ron's hand.

"Sorry. This one couldn't keep his hands to himself." said Ginny, bidding her head towards an innocent looking Draco.

"Careful with that, mate." said Ron. "Already expecting one. Soon you'll have two like us."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Which we are very proud to have." she said.

Ron caught the annoyed hint. "Of course, love." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, I think two is much easier than...wait, which one is Pansy and Harry on?"

"Baby number 4." laughed Ron. During Pansy's second pregnancy, Harry and her found out they

were blessed with twin boys. They thought they were done, but come to find out, Pansy found out she was pregnant again the day Ginny found out she was.

"Are they here? And what about Rose and Hugo?" she asked.

"Yeah, but they are with the house elves and some other sitters in a ballroom down the hall, playing with other children. Come on, you two needed to get your seats ages ago."said Ron.

The four walked into the already filled with family, friends, and colleagues,

where Ron lead them to their designated table where Harry and Pansy were already sitting.

"You two are late" said Harry as Draco and Ron pulled out Ginny and Hermione's chairs.

"We know, we know. Thanks dad number two."joked Ginny.

After dinner was served, the lead mediwizard stepped up to podium to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, tonight we are here to give our great honor and praise to two of our greatest medi witches, Hermione Granger-Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley-Malfoy. These ladies were successful in curing patients of the dreaded mind blocking disease, where they successfully cured Draco Malfoy and Gilderoy Lockhart in 2006, and by 2010, managed to cure others and improve on their cure, enhancing it so that we were able to finally cure Alice and Frank Longbottom after decades of having their minds lost."

The room erupted in applause and standing ovation as Ginny and Hermione stood up and walked up onto the stage. They looked over at the table where Neville, his parents, and his grandmother who was still alive and kicking were standing. They smiled and clapped enthusiastically.

"Would either of you like to make a speech?" he asked the women.

Ginny approached the podium, smiling brightly as the room continued to clap.

"THAT'S MY BRILLIANT WIFE RIGHT THERE!" yelled Draco, causing Ginny to blush and the room to laugh.

A few moments later, everyone sat down and the room grew quiet.

"On behalf of my sister and law and myself, we would like to say thank you for your applause. Though it isn't much deserved, we were only doing our job. The real honor comes when our work helps out a family like the Longbottoms, who had to go for years and years not being able to communicate with their mother and son. "

"As he had said, this started off when I was treating my now husband Draco Malfoy for an awakened coma. He was in the hospital for four months, but to him, probably felt like years. While I took care of him, hung out with him, talked to him, and was just generally there for him, my brilliant sister in law, the brightest witch of her age, researched tirelessly, even while pregnant with a beautiful daughter."

"With the help of Professor McGonagall and others, we were able to first cute Gilderoy Lockhart, and then my husband. Thankfully after a year, they were able to remember the years they had lost. So, after having my own practice in America, and learning other aspects of opening up the mind, we worked vigorously trying to improve on our methods so that no one lose the life they had. And being able to cure Frank and Alice Longbottom was one of the best days of my life besides my wedding day. I'm proud of my sister in law, as well as everyone we worked with. And may we continue to make new discoveries and help others."

The room once again stood and clapped for the two phenomenal women. They bowed slightly and then returned to their seats, accepting hugs and kisses from Harry, Pansy, Ron, and Draco.

After a few more honors, the tables disappeared and the ballroom floor was open for dancing and socializing. Harry, Pansy, Ron, and Hermione went to check on their children, while Draco and Ginny stayed and danced.

"You were truly amazing." said Draco as he waltzed his wife around the room.

"You've already said that three times." laughed Ginny.

"And I mean it every time. Not just about what you have done, but mainly, what you have done for me. Without you, I'd still be a shell of a person. And I'm not meaning when I was under the coma. I love you." said Draco, holding Ginny close to him as the music change to something slower.

Ginny blushed. "I love you too. And you were never a shell, darling. You just needed to change your mind on somethings. But I'm glad to have been the one to help you."

"And I'm glad to be able to help you out of this dress." whispered Draco in her ear.

"Is your mom watching? You think we can sneak off to your old room?" asked Ginny, mischievously.

"Yes ma'am!" said Draco, grasping Ginny's hand and rushing out the room.

~The End~

* * *

And that's the end. Thanks Amanda for letting me use your wonderful plot bunny and thanks for all the reads, follows, and reviews. I should be updating my other stories soon, and I will be starting a new fic as well. Till next time. Ron Weasley's wife, out!


End file.
